When Naruto Became Reality
by Uchiha Yuki Niiro
Summary: When Renai Itonami spots a couple of Cosplayers, things change. It gets complicated when she meets more members, and then obserd things happen to Akatsuki. More or less; Deidara. What falls in stock for the new friends?    Smut, Language and Violence. X3
1. Chapter 1  Meeting Akatsuki

Chapter 1: Meeting Akatsuki

There was a loud thumping in between my ears. What was this? I was stood in front of two cosplayers, who were dressed as Hidan and Kakuzu. But when I said their cosplay was good, they just stared at me blankly. The Hidan cosplayer laughed, and said;

'...Cosplay? What the fuck is that?'

This confused me. Then the Kakuzu cosplayer turned his head, and said; 'Jinkûriki.' I followed his gaze, and sure enough, there was another cosplayer, dressed as Naruto Uzumaki. "Hidan" Grinned.

'Let's get that baby.' He growled, and launched towards "Naruto", "Kakuzu" in suit. I blinked. This was getting way too weird. Naruto turned, his eyes wide. Then I noticed. Their eyes were the same as in the anime, just the person themselves seemed real. I shook my head. This wasn't happening. Naruto's eyes turned red, and cat-like.

Wait. How could someone just do that? His canine teeth grew and he bore his teeth.

'Take me to Sasuke.' He growled. Wait. Being an absolute Narutard, I knew full well they don't know where Sasuke is. Even Sasuke's older brother, Itachi, doesn't know.

Naruto grew two tails. Shit. I had to do something. I lunged forwards, running as fast as my legs could take me, and stood in between the two Akatsuki members and the Konoha Jinkûriki.

'Wait! Stop this!' I yelled, and Hidan rolled his eyes.

'What the fuck do you want...' He growled.

'Naruto!' I turned to him, and he seemed shocked I knew his name, and his tails had disappeared. 'The Akatsuki don't know where Sasuke are!' Kakuzu shot me a dark look, as Hidan just looked confused.

'How do you know us?' He growled, and I looked at him.

'I watch the Anime, and read the manga.' There was a pause.

'The what...?' Naruto murmured, turning back to normal and staring at me blankly. Realisation hit me.

'Of course...' I whispered. 'You don't know... Do you know where you guys are?' Hidan and Kakuzu looked at each other, then back at me.

'...No...' They murmured simultaneously. I sighed.

'Let me come with you.' I said to Hidan.

'Wh- WHAT?' Kakuzu Blurted. Naruto turned and walked off.

'DUDE!' Hidan laughed, a low, rumbling noise. 'Leader-Sama might approve of another chick in the Akat-s-u-k-i.' Kakuzu hit Hidan's shoulder.

'You idiot.' He growled. 'He'd bloody kill her.'

'Look, guys.' I sighed. 'I'll explain to Leader-Sama, okay? I have a lot of intelligence on Akatsuki, so I know all of your members.'

'Okay, try it.' Hidan grinned. 'Red hair, looks like a stupid kid.'

'Sasori-no-Danna.' I replied.

'Shit... Okay then... Black hair, eyes like-'

'Itachi-kun.'

'... Ginger-'

'Pain-Sama.'

'Venus Fly Trap.' He simply said.

'Zetsu.' I grinned. He sighed.

'OKAY THEN! BLONDE HAIR! STUBBORN-AS ATTITUDE! LITTLE FUCKING GIT!'

'D- Deidara...' I replied hesitantly. Hidan looked at me for a moment then laughed again.

'You've gone fucking red!'

'I HAVE NOT!' I turned away from him with a "hmph". Hidan chuckled.

'You're cool.'

'I what?' I looked at him through my fringe. He was smiling.

'You're cool. No. You're awesome.' He turned to Kakuzu. 'CAN WE KEEP HER KUZU-KUN?' His eyes were wide and sparkly. I growled and whacked him on the head, and he slunk to the floor. Kakuzu chuckled.

'If she can keep you under control, yes.' He looked back at me. 'Do you have any special ninjutsu?'

'I uh... Well...' I sighed. 'No... I'm simply a stupid human being with no ninja skills at all.'

'Don't worry.' Kakuzu said, turning away from me and dragging Hidan by his cloak. 'Leader-Sama will teach you ninjutsu.' I stared at his back as he walked away. He stopped, and turned his head to look at me.

'Well?' He murmured. 'Are you coming?'

'Wha? Oh, uh. Yeah!' I trotted up beside him and followed him to where ever the Akatsuki were.

We stood in a field, and Hidan was sat in a high tree.

'Hey, guys?' He murmured, and me and Kakuzu looked up.

'What is it, fool?' Kakuzu growled.

'I don't see the Lair anywhere.' Hidan whispered, jumping out the tree.

'No, but when you see a ginger ninja, it's a little obvious, is it not?' I murmured, and pointed north, where there was a hill. On top of that hill, stood Leader-Sama, his cloak blowing in the direction of the wind. Hidan's eyes widened.

'LEADER-SAMA!' He yelled, and bounded like a small child who had just seen a cute puppy. Me and Kakuzu walked towards Pain slowly.

'He seems full of energy now.' I said to Kakuzu. Kakuzu grunted.

'It's because he made a friend.' He grinned at me from under his mask. 'It's not often Hidan gets one of those.' I laughed, and then we approached Pain.

'Leader-Sama.' Kakuzu murmured, and made a hand gesture towards me, even though we were stood behind him. 'This girl... She knows about Akatsuki.'

'Is that so...' Pain murmured, his back to us. His voice was deep and silky, and it sounded rather seductive. 'What is her name...?'

'U- Uhh...' I hesitated. 'R- Renai, sir...' **(A/N: It's said Ren-Ay. Like how you would say "Hey". People always call me Ren-Eye. XD) **What else was I meant to call him? I couldn't call him Leader!

'Renai...' Pain turned his head a little, but I couldn't see his face. 'Interesting...'

'Urm. Leader.' Hidan murmured. 'She has no ninjutsu or any of the likes. Could you teach her?' Pain turned his head and glared at Hidan.

'We are in more catastrophic moments than this.'

'Leader-Sama?' Kakuzu urged him.

'For one thing, we don't know where the hell we are.' Pain said, and now I could see half of his face. He was staring at me intently. 'And the other... Deidara's missing.'

'WHAT?' I blurted, then instantly covered my mouth. 'I- I mean...'

'Hahaha.' Hidan grinned. 'Sorry, Leader. I think Little Renai-Kun here has a little crush on Dei-Dei-Chan...'

'I DO NOT!' I roared, and aimed a punch at him, but I missed. 'And "kun"?'

'Your hair...' He wound my short, auburn, spiky hair around his finger. 'Is like a boys... Also...' He pointed at my chest. 'You're rather flat-chested.' I punched him around the face, this time succeeding.

'You bastard...' I growled. 'And Deidara Is... A boy...' I panted from my quick movement. It had apparently startled my body. Hidan stared at me.

'You're also... extremely strong...' He turned his head, and spat out a tooth.

'Whoops.' I murmured, and knelt down to him, as he was sat on the floor. 'Did I seriously hit you that hard?' He grinned at me.

'Okay then...' Pain murmured, and looked down at me. 'Renai... I will teach you ninjutsu.' I nodded, and Hidan's grin turned broader. 'Hidan... Kakuzu... You go off and search for Deidara.' Kakuzu nodded, then poofed. Hidan did the same after a few seconds. Pain turned to me and I stood up.

'Right...' He murmured. 'I'm not going to go easy on you.' I nodded.

'Understandable.'

'Good. Now. Punch me.'

'What?' I asked. This had confused me.

'Punch me. You won't hurt me.' Pain murmured. I hesitated, then threw a punch at him, but he ducked.

'You hesitated.' He pointed out. 'You must not hesitate when-' He stopped talking, because I had swung my leg round and aimed a kick at him. He caught my leg, though. He stared at me blankly and I smirked.

'You had your guard down.' I murmured, and put my foot back on the floor. 'Best time to strike.' Pain stared at me, then the corner of his mouth twitched.

'Good. How much do you know?'

'Not much. I know the hand signs for a fire-ball jutsu...' I pondered. 'And maybe a few others.'

'Fire-Ball Jutsu?' Pain mused. 'Only Uchiha can perform that perfectly.'

'Yeah...' I sighed. 'It's in their blood. If you're not Uchiha, it won't be as great.'

'Okay, so, give it a try.' Pain said softly. I could swear he was more vicious than this in the Anime... I nodded, and went through the numerous hand signs, then took in a deep breath, felt the chakra (That I had all of sudden) build into my chest, and released it all in one big blow. When I ran out of breath, thank god not chakra, I opened my eyes again, because they were squinted shut, and looked at Pain. He was staring at me slightly bemused.

'Are you sure you're not Uchiha?'

'I don't know...' I whispered, and looked down. 'I didn't even know I had chakra... That I was capable of that...' Pain stood in front of me, and lifted my chin up with his hand, then looked into my eyes, incredibly closely. My heart started beating faster. Thank god Konan wasn't here.

'Hmm.' He leant away again. Phew. I thought he was going to kiss me or something! 'Your eyes are black.'

'They are?'

'Yes.' He stared at me more. 'I think you have Uchiha blood in you. Best to get Itachi for that.' He turned away from me. 'Stay here.'

So I did so. I waited for about 10 minutes, and then Itachi sauntered across to me.

'Hello.' He said darkly. I looked at him in silence before whispering a faint "hi".

'So... Pain tells me that you might have Uchiha Blood in you...' He murmured. I stared at him. His eyes were black. That meant no genjutsu. Phew.

'I have no idea.' I murmured. If I was Uchiha, would I be related to Itachi? More importantly, _how?_ 'I only just discovered I have chakra, let alone being Uchiha.' Itachi raised his head slightly.

'Do you know how to activate your sharingan if you have one?' He asked. I blinked at this. I actually didn't know.

'N- no... I don't.' Itachi's mouth twitched. Was he holding back a smile?

'Okay, close your eyes.' He murmured, his voice silky. I did so, and then I felt his hand on my shoulder. After a few seconds, I felt powerful. 'Open them.'

I opened my eyes, and Itachi's sharingan looked straight into mine. More importantly, I saw his chakra.

'Wh- Whoa.' I say in awe.

'Yes...' Itachi sighs. ;You have a Sharingan... You're Uchiha.'

'Oh my...' I whisper, and retract my sharingan. I look up at Itachi, and ask; 'What happened to Deidara?' Itachi's expression becomes slightly annoyed.

'I don't know.' He growled. 'Don't change the subject.'

'S- Sorry...' I whisper, and look away. 'I'm just curious, that's all...' Itachi sighs again.

'If you get better at ninja skills, perhaps you can help search for him.'

'He could be anywhere!' I yelp. 'He could be dead for all we know!'

'As I seem to remember;' Itachi's voice rose a fraction. 'You are not yet part of Akatsuki! That means Deidara shouldn't even be of your concern!' I look at the floor, and then Pain walked up behind Itachi.

'Relax.' He murmured. 'Renai, come with me.' I glance up at him, then nod and follow Pain.

'We found the lair...' Hidan murmured as we approached him. 'Well. Closest we'd get the fucking thing.'

'Hidan, watch your language.' Konan snapped. Hidan pulled a face, and Konan approached me.

'Hey.' She smiled. 'Ignore Hidan. He has no respect for anyone but himself.'

'And Jashin.' Hidan growled, turning into the large lair. Konan glared after him, then looked back to me.

'Well. Welcome to Akatsuki.' She murmured. 'I know you're not a proper member, but I expect as time goes by and you get better at Jutsu's and skills, you'll be one of us.' I smiled at her. At least she was nice.

So, for first impressions, Pain and Konan are the nicest people. Itachi's just dull and appears to hate me because I'm Uchiha. (I still find that strange to say.) and Hidan's mental. Kakuzu's nice, but he's easy to piss off. Pain led me into the lair, and took me up a set of stairs. He opened a door, and My eyes widened.

'You'll have to stay in here.' He murmured. 'Deidara's absent, so you can use his room. If he comes back, there's two beds, so there's no hassle.' I glanced down the hall briefly, and saw Kisame. He saw me, too.

'Do I know you?' He murmured, and I shook my head.

'Most likely not.' I decided I wanted to freak him out. Kisame's a nice guy, though. 'But... I know you.'

'Really...?' Kisame murmured. 'How so? Give me my own information.' He gave me a toothy grin.

'Okay then.' I grinned back at him. 'Kisame Hoshigaki, Comes from the Hidden Mist. Specialises in Water jutsu's, and that sword thing on your back has a name.' Kisame smirked.

'What's his name, then?' He murmured.

'Him? "it" would be more applicable. And it's name is Samehada.' Kisame laughed.

'Nice one, kiddo.' He looked at me softly. 'I think you'll be a great friend of-'

'KISAME SEMPAI!' Kisame's face dulled.

'Ah, hell no.' I turned, and immediately recognised the annoying childish man in an orange mask bounce towards us.

'Oh god.' I simply said. And Kisame laughed.

'Ooowwhhh!' Tobi Stared at me. 'Who are you, Sempai?'

'My name's Renai.' I murmured. 'You're Tobi, so don't bother introducing yourself to me.'

'YAY!' Tobi bounced on the spot. It's so hard to believe this fool is Madara... 'RENAI-SEMPAI KNOWS TOBI!' I sighed, and Kisame Face Palmed. Pain coughed.

'Tobi, stay with Renai.' He murmured, and whispered a quick "sorry" to me. 'Renai, I know you're not skilled, but Tobi is in fact rather powerful, and can teach you difficult ninjutsu. Plus, we need someone to step in for Deidara.' I nodded.

'No worries.' I hesitated. 'Same room?' I pointed into the disappeared artist's room.

'If it's okay with you.'

'Yep.'

Kisame smirked.

'I feel sorry for you, Rennie.'

'Rennie?' I laughed. Kisame grinned, but he was blushing.

'Y- yeah. I like to give people nick-names.'

'Oh.' I smiled. 'Can I call you Kisa-kun?' Kisame stared at me, then grinned again.

'Sure!'

Later on that evening, I was laid on my bed, apparently previously Deidara's, I knew this, because there were small chunks of wood missing from the bed. I rolled onto my side, and picked up one of the clay creatures on the bedside table. He was such a talented artist... I never considered it when watching the anime. It made me suddenly wonder if we had caught up with Shippuden, and Deidara had fought against Sasuke, and he self-destructed.

'Renai-Sempai?' Tobi murmured from across the room. I looked over at him. He had his back to me, and he was sat on the other bed with his head bowed.

'Yes, Tobi?' I answered, putting the creature back onto the table and sitting upright.

'Do... Do you think Deidara Sempai's coming back?' He murmured. I walked over to him, and sat next to him.

'I won't lie to you by saying he will.' I murmured, and he looked up at me. 'But I don't know. I don't even know his last name...'

'Sempai never told us.' Tobi replied. I looked at him, and despite he had a mask on, I could tell he was sad.

'Hey, don't fret.' I smiled at the masked man. 'Deidara's fine, I'm sure of it.' Tobi raised his head a little.

'You think so?' He murmured.

'Of course!' My gaze turns soft, and I stare at a clay bird on a shelf. 'He's probably just out getting inspiration for his art.'

'Boy...' Tobi said, standing up. 'You sure know a lot about Deidara.'

'Yeah...' I hesitated. 'I also know a lot about you, so you can cut the Tobi act, yeah?' I looked up at the older man, and he stared down at me.

'What do you mean?' He asked. I knew he was going to be tough. I lowered my voice, and stood beside him, leaning next to his head and whispering into his ear.

'Like I know that you're just pulling an act on Akatsuki. You're lying to them.'

'Tobi doesn't lie.' He growled, but his voice was deeper. I was apparently winning.

'Tobi? Tobi's a fake.' I stepped away from him, and tapped his mask. 'Under this mask is none other than-' A knock on the door interrupted me.

'Rennie?' I turned, and Kisame popped his head around the door.

'Kisa-kun?' I murmured. Kisame grinned at me.

'I think we're on Deidara's tail.'

'W- Whoa. That fast?' Tobi murmured.

'We haven't found him yet.' Kisame continued. 'but it's looking good. Our Akatsuki dog has caught onto his scent.'

'Whoa. Wait. Akatsuki Dog?' I chuckled. Kisame laughed.

'Yeah.' Kisame smirked. 'Come on, you two.'


	2. Chapter 2  Deidara Returns With A Story

Chapter 2: Deidara Returns with a Story

'Come on, Kimi-chan!' Kisame whined. 'You've got to find him! You said you had his scent!'

'I did.' The black wolf replied. 'But it faded. I've no idea where it's gone.' Kisame groaned, and ran his hands through his hair.

'I'm sorry, Kisame-kun.' Kimi murmured. 'But I've tried all over, now.'

'How can the scent just disappear like that?' Tobi growled, kicking a tree. 'It can't have!' I activated my sharingan, and took a look around.

'No signs of his chakra, either.' I paused. 'But I have no idea what his chakra is like...' Kimi looked up at me, and sat onto her Haunches.

'I can sense chakra too.' She growled, and lowered her muzzle so her nose was pressed into the soft, moist ground, then snorted, and raised her head again. 'but I do not sense his.' She paused, and jumped up.

'What is it, Kimimaru?' Tobi said, kneeling down to the young wolf.

'I sense a chakra. Not Deidara's but someone else's... No... there's more...' She started to growl. 'We're surrounded...' We suddenly acted simultaneously, and jumped into a small triangle, Kimimaru standing infront of Kisame. Sure enough, we were soon surrounded by Shinobi.

'Where's Deidara?' One of them demanded.

'No! Where's Itachi Uchiha?' Another screamed.

'There he is! It's Kisame Hoshigaki!' A few bellowed.

'Guys...' Kisame murmured. 'I think we stumbled into a red herring...'

'A red _what_?' I replied, looking back at the shark man.

'A misleading piece of information.' Kisame sighed, and put on hand into the middle of our triangle. 'Now, grab hold of my hand.'

'Why?' I turned to look away from him, and a huge explosion shattered the forest, and the people surrounding us went flying, and others ran away. Kisame looked around, and Kimimaru's ears perked.

'It's Deidara! I sense his chakra, now!' I didn't realise it until the wolf said it, but I did too.

'Sempai!' Tobi yelled, and lunged forwards. I grabbed the masked man around to waist, and he squealed. 'Let go of me!'

'Tobi, no!' I yelled at him. 'You don't know what's in the smoke!'

'Rennie's right.' Kisame growled, standing next to me. 'You don't know what's in there.'

'Who's this "Rennie" character, hmm?' A rough voice murmured from up ahead. 'Is she my replacement..?' A slim blonde haired man emerged from the smoke. My heart started to pound out of my chest, and my hands started shaking. I stared at the floor, but I still felt his azure eyes staring me down, as if challenging me.

'Deidara, where the hell were you?' Kisame growled, and put a hand on my shoulder.

'I was out seeking greater stimulation... hmm...' The blonde murmured. 'And I swear, Kisame. This is the last time I'm saving your ass, yeah.' I couldn't hold back a small chuckle.

'Whatever, Blondie.' Kisame growled. 'You have better of come back with a better attitude than last time.'

'It's not my fault Sasori-no-Danna decided to be an ass... hmm.' Deidara's voice turned slightly sullen, and I looked up at him. He was about Five foot seven... that's about two inches taller than me. I can't help being short...

'Sasori's dead, Deidara.' Kisame murmured.

'Exactly.'

'What?' Kisame's face dulled. 'What do you mean, you brat?'

'Sasori said art was eternal. He said he himself, was eternal, hmm.' Deidara murmured, a smirk appearing on his face. 'But it's not! Art it fleeting! Hm!' I wanted to say those four words so badly... He looked at me, and I held the eyes contact hesitantly. I wasn't a pussy, but this guy made me weak in the knees.

'So.' Deidara murmured. 'Who the hell are you, hmm?'

'Uh... My name's Renai Itonami.' I murmured, and Kisame looked at me. Of course... I hadn't told him my surname... Deidara snorted.

'Your surname is bullcrap. Hmm.'

'E- excuse me?' I murmured, my eyes wide. I certainly hadn't been expecting that.

'Itonami means life.' Deidara's eyes were suddenly dark, and he looked a little terrifying as he lowered his head. 'And life is a lie. Everything ends eventually. Hmm.' I sighed. Kisame squeezed my shoulder.

'Deidara, you coming back with us?' He murmured.

'Why not.' Deidara shrugged, and as we turned, I mumbled;

'Art's a bang...'

Myself and Tobi were sat in our room, and we could hear Deidara's screams down the hall. This upset me, because I didn't expect him to have such a shitty attitude. He didn't like me, either. Maybe he'd like me more as he discovered I had similar interests. Tobi kept mumbling things I could make out. I lay back on the bed and released a sigh. This caught the masked mans attention.

'Hey, Renai?' He murmured.

'Yeah...?' I replied dully.

'You said you knew who I was disguised as?' I propped myself up onto my elbows at looked at him.

'Yeah, why?' I raised an eyebrow.

'Prove it. Who am I?'

'Uh.' I blushed a little at this. The rumours around the internet suddenly got to me. What if he _was_ Obito? 'Mada-' The door slammed open. I sweat dropped.

'THAT BASATRD!' Deidara yelled, slamming the door behind him and falling onto the other bed, jamming his face into his pillow and screaming. Me and Tobi just stared, and I didn't know about him, but I was most certainly insecure at that moment in time. I didn't know what Deidara was saying, his voice was muffled. But it was probably something unintelligible.

Tobi looked at me anxiously. I gave him a reassuring smile, and swung my legs off the edge of the bed so I was facing Deidara, who had quietened down. I thought he may be sobbing.

'Deidara?' I said softly. 'Are you okay?' He rubbed his face against his pillow, and pulled the hair tie out of his hair, letting his hair fall down around him. Only then, did he sit up; red eyed and looking extremely pissed.

'What's wrong?' I asked.

'Only that I have to put up with you and Tobi for the rest of my god damned life. Hm!' He growled, and gave me a menacing glare. I was taken aback. He truly didn't give two shits about me or Tobi. Tobi hung his head and turned away from us.

'D- Deidara...' I murmured, and met his glare again. 'What inspiration did you get for your art earlier today?' His expression softened, and he strangely looked hurt, yet slightly surprised.

'I... I wanted to create something new... yeah...' He folded his arms, and swung his head away, staring at the wall. His hair swished around his shoulders. 'Why should you care, hmm?' I smiled at his attitude.

'Well. I'm sorry for being interested.' I stood up, and turned to Tobi. 'Come on, Tobi. Deidara doesn't need us talking to him about his art.' I knew this had gotten to him. I saw his body tense in the corner of my eye, and apparently Tobi had seen it too, as he stood up also.

'Yeah. Sempai doesn't need us.' We both walked out the door, and All I heard Deidara murmur, was "n... nani...?". **(A/N: Nani means "What" in Japanese. :3)**

Later on that evening, I discovered what a huge flirt Hidan was. He kept asking me questions about my life, and seemed highly interested I was only 17.

'Really?' He murmured. 'Only 17... Ah, I wish I was that young.' I smiled at him.

'You seem awfully interested in me.' I murmured, and Hidan grinned.

'Just wondering if you'd make a decent sacrifice for Jashin-Sama.' He teased, but I took it seriously.

'What?'

'Just kidding. You're too cool for that.' Hidan bit his lip. 'Jashin will take away my immortality for saying that...'

'Isn't there anything you can die from?' I ask, changing the subject from me.

'Ah. Only old age.' He grinned again. 'But if Jashin takes away my immortality, then I could die a horrible death...'

'Uh. Great.' I murmured. I looked down at my feet, where Tobi was sat; leaning against the sofa we were sitting on. I had to say, he was actually a really good friend. He liked to stick by my side, but I guess that was because I was new, and Deidara rejected him a lot. I twisted his short messy hair around my fingers, and he jumped.

'S- Sempai.' He gasped, and I laughed a little. Something touched my shoulder, and I realised Hidan hand his arm around the back of the sofa, his fingers brushing against my shoulder. I turned my attention back to Tobi, and he was looking up at me, his head resting between my knees.

'Did I make you jump, Tobi-san?' I murmured, and he shook his head.

'Not really.' His one eye viewable seemed to smile. 'I was actually just falling asleep.'

'Ohh.' I leant over him and wrapped my arms around his neck, and pressed my cheek to the top of his head.

'I'm sorry, Tobi-san...' I murmured, and then Pain walked into the room. He was a graceful man, he walked through the room as graceful as a swan. If he hadn't of kicked a table and yelped, I don't think I would have even noticed him. We stared at the leader, who had gone down onto one knee and was rubbing his foot.

'You okay, Leader-Sama?' Hidan murmured. Pain gave Hidan a slight grimace.

'Yeah. Just... Yeah.' He stood up, and limped out of the room. The three of us exchanged confused looks before we burst out laughing.

'What do you mean, Sempai?' Tobi murmured. We were sat on one of the beds in our room, cross legged, and parallel to each other.

'I think Deidara's just shy.' I replied, and Tobi raised his head.

'Oh.' A thought crosses his mind. 'But then why does he act like he hates me?' I sighed. I couldn't deal with this right now. I was tired, and was still so overwhelmed the characters actually existed. Deidara walked into the room, closing the door quietly behind him. He briefly met my eye contact, then sat at a desk in the corner of the room and pulled clay out of his pocket. Tobi looked at me, and mouthed "What?" at him. He pointed at Deidara, and motioned for me to go over to him. I rolled my eyes and sighed, before turning off the bed, and walking over to Deidara.

'What'cha doing?' I murmur, and stand behind him. He turns his head slightly, and gives me a small grunt.

'Sculpting.'

'... I can see that.' I paused. 'Let me be more specific. _What are you making?_' Deidara tried to hide a smirk. I still saw it, though.

'Some sort of clay creature... yeah...' He murmured. He seemed slightly friendly now.

'So you don't really know?' I asked, and Deidara shook his head.

'Nope. I generally do this so no one talks to me. Hm.' He turned his head again, and He didn't look too impressed.

'Oh... Sorry...' I murmured, and retreated back a few steps. He sighed, and stood up.

'I'm going to bed.' He said in a small voice. I wondered if I had upset him.

'There's a thought.' I murmured. 'There's two beds, there's three of us.'

'You can sleep with me, Renai-sempai.' Tobi murmured, and I took a sidelong glance at Deidara, whose expression was slightly pissed.

'Fine with me.' I replied, and Deidara walked away and slid into his bed. Tobi was already half under the covers, so I just slipped in next to him.

'Goodnight, Sempai...s...' He yawned, and I chuckled.

'Yeah, Goodnight Tobi, Deidara.'

'Hm.' Was all that Deidara said before he switched off the light and the room turned black.

I'm sure a good few hours passed, and I felt Tobi turn beside me.

'You awake, Renai?' I paused. That wasn't Tobi's voice at all. I sat up and looked down at the masked man, although his mask was off at this point, and he had a piece of material covering his face, all but his eyes. But his eyes were closed. I looked across the room, and saw a shadow hunched over itself. I activated my sharingan, and I sensed Deidara's chakra in the shadow. He looked up at me with curious azure eyes.

'I'll take that as a yes, then. Hmph.' He stood up, and walked over so he was stood in front of me. 'Can we go out for a walk?' he murmured huskily, and I retracted my Sharingan. Walking out at this hour?

'Sure...?' I reply, and walked out of the room with him.

We walked through a sullen forest. Not a sound was heard in it. Deidara trudged on beside me, staring at the floor and not seeming to desire to lag behind or keep away from me. Actually, he seemed rather content.

'Why exactly did you want to come out here?' I murmured, a puff of steam emanating from my mouth. Deidara looked at me, and his eyes seemed sad.

'I felt like I could talk to you, Renai.' He said softly, and looked at the floor again.

'Talk to me?' I murmured. 'What about?'

'About everything.' He seemed rather upset. He looked at me again. 'You look cold.'

'Well, It is 3am, and I'm only wearing a T-shirt and jeans.' I whispered, hugging myself. Deidara blinked, and slid his cloak off.

'Here.' He stopped walking, as I did, and he put the cloak over my shoulders. I looked at his fishnet shirt.

'And you're not going to get cold?' I murmured, and he shrugged in response.

'Personally, I don't care... yeah...' He murmured, but I saw his teeth begin to chatter. I sighed, and put the cloak around his shoulders as well as mine.

'You suck at lying.'

'Heh...'

'So... What is it you wanted to talk about, _specifically_?' I asked. Deidara then walked up to a nearby tree, then up it, and sat on a branch.

'Come on up.' He murmured. And I gawked at him.

'M- maybe I should tell you a little about myself, first...' I stammered, and he raised an eyebrow. 'Even though I'm Uchiha, which I didn't know about until earlier today, I have no ninja skills, and can't even control my genjutsu.' Deidara paused.

'Can you control chakra?' He murmured.

'No idea.' I replied. Deidara nodded, then made the hand sign of tora.

'How many hand signs do you know, hmm?' He said. I paused.

'Uhh. Tora, inu, Hitsuji, tori, mi, uma, u, i, Ushi, Tatsu, Saru and Ne...' I paused. 'That's all of them, isn't it...'

'All of the _basic_ ones.' Deidara nodded once. 'Now, focus your chakra to your feet.' I did so, and the energy felt like bursting out of my shoes. 'Good. Now focus onto that tree, and climb it. Hm.'

'Climb it?' I repeated. He nodded again, his hair falling over his shoulders.

'Yeah. Just walk up it.' I stood a steady breath, and began walking up the tree, I was just about to step onto the branch when a bird snapped out from one of the high branches. I jumped, losing my focus, and the chakra left my feet and began circling my body again. I began to fall, but Deidara jumped up and caught my hand. I breathed out heavily, and Deidara's face turned stricken. I wondered why, as he lifted me up onto the branch beside him, and I couldn't help noticing his other hand fell to my waist as he pulled me beside him. He moved that hand up around my shoulder, as if not to let me fall again.

'Okay...' He murmured. 'That was good, if not for that stupid bird, you would have made it...' I looked at him. 'Anyway...' He sat down on the branch, and I sat down next to him. 'I want to tell you about my past.' I stared at him. He wanted me to know about his past? Not even Kishimoto himself knew about that... apart from Deidara being forced into Akatsuki, we were told nothing..!

'Okay... So, um...' He started. 'Wh- When I was younger... This explains my ratty attitude... My... My father... Yakuma Kichami... He... He hated me; all because of my Kekkai Genkai... My mother, Tsunichi Akebori... I don't remember her well, but she was one of the most beautiful things in the world. She had waist long, light blonde hair. Her eyes were a stunning pale blue, and her face and figure was just perfect. She loved me, and I loved her. My father, as I previously mentioned, hated me. When my mother wasn't home, he'd force me into such things as washing up, laundry, ironing...' He paused, and held out his hand. On the back of it, was a jagged scar from his middle knuckle to halfway down his hand. 'That was what happened if I refused... I got brutally beaten up... That or whipped. Mother didn't know. When she found out... Father killed her...' Deidara's eyes turned sullen, and a tear fell down his face, but he quickly rubbed it away, as if to disguise his sadness. 'What makes it worse, is that it was my fault... I'm the reason why mother is dead. I ran to mother one time after she came back from work, and she went to talk about it with Father. Father dragged me into the same room by my hair after she mentioned it. He tied me to a chair, as he had already done to mother, and I was forced to watch him beat her to death... I didn't sleep that night; or the night after... Or the night after that... Her screams haunted me night after endless night... The pattern of her crimson blood intertwined with her hair kept me weeping.

'After my grief and sorrow, I started plotting. I wanted to kill that man for what he had done. Mother was the only thing I had left of my family. Yakuma wasn't my biological father. Lest, I do not know who my biological father is... was...

'I later discovered that if I mixed my chakra with my special moulding clay I could create explosives. I thought I had finally found my purpose. This was how I was meant to kill that dreadful man. I successfully killed him. I made sure it was painful for him.

'I blew off his arms with small clay spiders, and towered over him.

'"This is what you deserve." I said. "You killed my mother, my only family. You looked down upon me because of my Kekkai Genkai. You used me as your slave, and I was only free when mother was home. This is what you deserve. Death. Death is your reward." My father, for once looked petrified. I knew I had won. I took a kitchen knife, and stabbed him through the left lung, missing his heart. This way he died a slow death...' Deidara's face was pained, and I felt so sorry for him.

'After that...' He continued. 'I turned suicidal. I had no reason to live. I began to take the temporary career of a suicide bomber, thinking if I were to die, I was to die with my art. I worked for anyone who needed to fight against another country. Then after two years, when I turned fifteen, the Akatsuki came. They forced me into Akatsuki.' He looked at me. 'Why I was gone earlier... I went to where I made a memorial of my mother. I didn't want to tell anyone... But I feel I can trust you. You seem different to Tobi, Pain and the rest... hmm...' I smiled at him.

'Yeah. Tobi would probably tell the world...' Deidara swung his leg around the tree, and sat so he was facing me.

'You won't tell anyone, will you, yeah?' He murmured. He seemed a little shaken now.

'Of course not.' I replied, and he gave me a small smile. Deidara looked away for a moment, then briefly met my eye contact.

'R- Renai... Will you...' He paused. 'Will you be my friend... hmm?' I couldn't help widening my eyes a little.

'Your friend...?' Did he honestly have to ask? 'Of course I will.' I smiled at him.

'R- really?' Deidara stammered. 'You'll be my friend, yeah?'

'Yes!' I laughed, and leant forwards and hugged him. Deidara appeared a little bewildered. He hesitated before hugging me back. When we pulled apart, he stared at me.

'What's wrong?' I asked.

'I've never had a friend before... yeah...' He murmured.

'I bet Tobi wants to be your friend.' I suggested.

'Maybe.' Deidara replied. We both looked at the horizon where the sun had begun to rise. That moment we had right there. It was just so perfect. I was a massive fan of this one anime character. Nothing had changed this for a year. I had grown so attached to him, that I had posters, Plushies, all books with him in... and here I was. Sat with the real thing, after just claiming we were friends, watching the sun rise. I yawned, and rested my head on Deidara's shoulder. I felt him breath out heavily, then rest his head on mine. From there, I fell asleep on my new friends shoulder.


	3. Chapter 3 A Question of Dissapearance

Chapter 3: A Question of Disappearance

We walked into the lair when it had just gone nine o'clock in the morning.

'Where the hell were you two last night?' I turned my head, and Hidan was stood, looking a little annoyed, and his arms were crossed.

'Myself and Renai had to discuss things. Hmm.' Deidara murmured. I looked at him, and his one eye viewable flicked down to look at mine.

'What kind of things?' Hidan's eyes narrowed to slits. He was way too protective.

'Confidential things.' Deidara growled.

'Spit it out, you girl.' Hidan hissed; moving one foot forwards in a fighting stance. Deidara only mirrored this.

'I'm not a girl! Hm!' His voice rose. Hidan smirked, and reached back, grabbing his scythe.

'Yeah? Want me to rip off your man-boobs, mother fucker?' He started grinning 'Then perhaps I'll consider you a fucking man.'

'Okay, I've had enough of your shit!' Deidara yelled, and flicked his cloak upwards, diving his hands into his clay pouches.

'Bring it, Bitch!' Hidan roared. Deidara leapt forwards, so, acting fast, I grabbed him around the waist and pulled him back, mostly into me.

'Stop it!' I cried into Deidara's back. 'Stop fighting! We're meant to be a team!' Instantly, Deidara backed down and turned to me, and hugged me.

'I'm sorry, Renai... yeah...' He murmured. Hidan scoffed.

'Spoil sport.' He muttered, and I shot him a look. He walked off with a few mumbles.

'Well well. It's been a long time since I've seen someone tame Hidan like that.' I looked up at Kakuzu, who grinned at me from under his mask. He swiftly left to room before I could say anything. I turned my attention back to Deidara, who I found was still embracing me. My hands were still on his waist. I blushed. This was the closest I had ever been to a guy...

I nuzzled my head into his chest, and I felt him smile.

'SEMPAI!' We both jumped apart, and stared wide eyed at Tobi who gracefully ran across the room and knocked over his sempai.

'Ugh...' Deidara groaned. 'Why, Tobi... Why..?' He lifted one hand up and ruffled the masked mans hair. Tobi quickly stood up and backed away a few paces.

'Tobi, what's wrong, yeah?' Deidara murmured, getting into a squatting position.

'Sempai's being nice to Tobi.' Tobi said shyly. He most certainly seemed more immature than last night. 'Tobi isn't used to it.'

'Well... Tobi...?' Deidara stood up.

'Yes, Sempai?' Tobi replied.

'From now on, can we be friends?' Deidara smiled at the masked man.

'Friends?' Tobi seemed to consider the thought. 'Sempai wants to be Tobi's friend?'

'Mhm!' Deidara broke into a grin. Tobi's body seemed to lighten.

'Yeah! Tobi wants to be Sempai's friend too!' He squealed, and bundled himself into the blonde. I smiled to myself at the sight.

Deidara and I went out for lunch later on that day. No one else wanted to come, so we travelled out to Konoha. We also need supplies for the lair, so that figured.

We dressed casually, because walking into Konoha and wearing Akatsuki cloaks, in Deidara's case, would be a stupid idea. Someone would be bound to shout "AKATSUKI!" so the whole world could hear.

We walked around the town, and I wanted to pick up some weapons I needed If I were to become a Shinobi. I'd also need a headband... Where the hell would I get that...

Deidara went off to look for art supplies and man stuff while he left me to ponder on this question.

Luckily enough, I found someone who was selling forehead protectors. I wondered what village I would come from. I decided leaf, as I was in it, and made up an excuse.

'Hey...' I said to the shopkeeper. 'I recently had a battle that caused my leaf headband to get stolen, or lost. I did try and look around for it, but it didn't appear to be anywhere.'

'Oh.' The shop keeper murmured, and I realised it was Iruka. 'Well, that's easily fixable. It's 20 yen for a new one.' I nodded, and passed over 20 yen of the money Deidara had given me.

Forehead protector ... yep. Now I had to worry about a weapon... There was a weapon shop a few doors up, and when I opened the door, I noticed an unfamiliar redhead standing having a conversation with the shop keeper. He seemed short, and his hair was messy. I turned my attention back to the weapons, and after a few minutes of looking at the shelves, the red head came up behind me.

'What you looking for?' He murmured. I turned, and looked at his face. His features were childish and slightly feminine.

'Something that'll help me in unexpected circumstances, I guess.' I replied. He raised his head a little.

'Right.' He looked across the shop. 'What about a katana?'

'A katana?' I looked at a black and Red Katana. Actually, it seemed perfect. I looked back at him. 'Do you work here?'

'Nope. See ya.' In a swish of material, he was gone. After staring at the door for about 5 minutes, Deidara walked in.

'I Thought I'd find you here.' He grinned at me.

'Oh. hey, Deidara.' I smiled back at him.

'So...' He looked around the shop. 'Found anything you want? Hmm?'

'Yeah. A redhead said I should use a katana.' I pointed to the black and red pattered katana. Deidara raised his head.

'A katana...' He repeated.

'No, come at me faster, hmm!' I lunged at the blonde, but he side stepped me again. 'Too slow.'

'Ugh... Deidara, this isn't fair.' I growled, wiping sweat from my forehead. 'You have more ninja skills in you than me.'

'Not true.' He murmured, walking up beside me. In a quick movement he pulled out a Kunai knife, and made a mark in a tree. A simple line. 'Here, hit this line, yeah.' I swung... I missed. He sighed. I swung again, I hit the tree, but fell onto my butt.

'You missed the mark...' He murmured. 'But you hit the tree... And got a sore ass in the process.' He laughed, and I scowled at him.

'Okay then.' I started to smirk. 'If you're so smug, why don't you try and _help_ me instead of standing there laughing?' Deidara reflected my smirk.

'Why not.' He walked up behind me, and put his right hand over mine; which was clenched around the handle of the Katana.

'Spread your feet apart.' He murmured, and he kicked his foot into my right, making my feet stand further away. I frowned at this. 'You've got to _feel_ the art in the katana.' He put his other arm around me, and over my hand and the handle. He gently pulled my hands back with his, then murmured into my ear; 'Let you chakra emanate through the handle, then the blade. Swing when you feel it, hmm.' He then let go. I squinted my eyes shut.

_Focus the chakra... _I repeated in my head. _Focus the chakra... focus the chakra... focus the..._ swing! Smack!

I opened my eyes. Right on the mark. I turned to look at Deidara, and he was grinning.

'Do that five more times, and we'll head home. Hmm.'

'What are you making this time?' I ask, and Deidara looks across the room at me.

'Ahh... I don't know, yeah.'

'Can you make dragons?' I murmured. And Deidara smiled.

'You want me to make a dragon, yeah?'

'Well... yeah...' I blushed a little. I loved dragons. His smile was soft, as were his eyes. He turned away, and then after about five minutes, I wandered over and sat next to him. His fringe was obscuring my view of his face, but I didn't mind. I watched as his hands, and the mouths on them, made every edge smooth, and fixed in every detail. I admired him and his work.

'There.' He said after a few moments. 'I made sure if I were to make it explode, it would only be a fire-work, not a death explosion.' He handed it to me, and it fit delicately into my palm. Its head moved, and I knew Deidara was controlling it.

'It's so... so cute.' I beamed at him, and he smiled back nervously. There was a small glint in his eyes; something told me he was hiding something... but what?

A few months went by rather quickly, and soon enough, myself and Deidara became attached to the hips, or so it seemed. If one of us went to get something, the other would follow. Unless of course it was a bath or toilet case, then the other would wait outside.

We became the best of friends, even though I knew I liked him more than that.

Winter came by, and the temperatures dropped. Every now and then, we'd have a small snow shower. Not enough to lay, but enough to keep us in the lair.

I trained with Deidara, day after endless day, and gained skill with my Katana. After a few weeks, I grew to adjust to it.

One night, I lay awake wondering why myself and Deidara didn't sleep together instead of Tobi and I. I didn't dislike Tobi. It just seemed he had lost interest in me. When we slept, his back was to me, and he was almost pushing me to the edge of the bed.

'Renai?' Deidara whispered, one night. I sat up instantly and looked at him. I could make out his hair, though it appeared silver, and see dark blue eyes. He smiled faintly.

'You don't look very comfortable... hmm.' My expression must have turned pained, because he chuckled. 'Come sleep with me?' As if by magic, my dream came true. I slid out of Tobi's bed, and Deidara shuffled over, allowing me to slide in and snuggle against his chest. A silence devoured us.

'You're so warm...' I murmured, breaking the silence. Deidara chuckled, and I felt his chest rise and fall with it.

'And you're so cold, yeah.' He replied, and draped an arm around me, pushing me into his body a little more. I blushed. Well, who wouldn't in the arms of the guy you love? **[A/N: I think this is actually true. There's a boy I like, and every time I hug him, in a friendly way of course; I blush. I have to slow my breathing down to go back to normal. I blush at everything. :c ]**

'W- Well can you blame me?' I stammered. 'It is the 17th of December!' Deidara stopped breathing a moment.

'Sheesh...' He whispered. 'Eight days left until Christmas.' We both looked across the room at the small black Christmas tree with clay ornaments on. Its lights were shimmering, and the tinsel on it was black and red for Akatsuki.

'Yeah...' I murmured. 'My first Akatsuki Christmas...' I chuckled. 'Hidan will most likely be doing endless sacrifices.' Deidara laughed, and Hidan banged on the wall, yelling "I heard that!" into our room. Tobi stirred in his sleep.

'Whoops...' Deidara bit his lip, holding back the laughter. He looked so adorable... I just wanted to tilt my head up, and him to look down at me, so I could kiss him... as if. That wouldn't happen. He loved me, but only as a friend. Hell, I was his only friend. I yawned, and snuggled into his chest again. I felt him sigh, and then my heavy eyelids dropped, and I fell into a sentimental sleep.


	4. Chapter 4 Merry Akatsuki Christmas

Chapter 4: Merry Akatsuki Christmas

Eight Nights Later...

'Renai... Renai, wake up... yeah...' I blinked open my eyes. Deidara was on all fours above me. 'Come on, Renai! Get up!' I groaned.

'Five more minutes...' I moaned, and closed my eyes again, rolling onto my side. Deidara picked up a pillow and bashed me over the head with it.

'No! NOW!'

'Okay! Jeesh...' I sat up, glaring at him as he sat back onto his haunches, also onto my legs. 'What's gotten you so excited about, hmm?' I grumbled, and Deidara gawked at me.

'You forgot what day today is, yeah?' Deidara made a small squealing noise.

'Um.' I think, but nothing springs to mind. 'Nope.'

'It's Christmas!' Deidara giggled like a small child. I frowned at him.

'Well, you haven't been a good boy,' I leant forwards to him, glaring at him in the face. 'So Santa won't have brought you anything this year.' Deidara glanced across the room, then back at me. His expression showed a hint of sadness.

'I have been a good boy... yeah...' He murmured. I gave him a lopsided smirk.

'Oh really?'

'Yeah!' He waved his arms about his head. 'I'm a very good boy!' Tobi happened to wake up at this.

'No, Sempai's a bad boy...' He groaned, rolling over to face us. 'Tobi's a... good... boy...' Deidara scowled at the masked man, then looked back at me.

'Get up.' He murmured, more seriously this time.

'I can almost guarantee Santa hasn't brought you anything...' I replied to him, pushing him off my legs and pinning him onto his back, his knees in the air. I bent down to him, staring at him inches from his face.

'Grow up...' I grinned at him, before letting him go, and padding across the room. He smirked at me.

'I'll prove you wrong.' He murmured roughly. 'I'll prove to you I was a good boy, and Santa brought me _exactly_ what I wanted!'

'Right.' I sighed. 'Sure you will.'

I had a shower, got dressed, brushed my teeth, and In all of the time I used up, Deidara was sat on our bed, cross-legged, arms folded, and looking slightly pissed.

'What's your problem?' I growled at him.

'Time's-a-tickin'!' He mocked me, tapping his invisible watch on his left wrist.

'Oh, shut up...' I walked past him, batting him over the head as I went.

Deidara was the one who ran down the stairs of the lair, me trailing behind, and then joined by Kisame.

'Morning, Kisa-kun.' I yawned.

'Haha.' Kisame chuckled. 'Good morning and Merry Christmas.'

'Correction.' I looked at him sternly. 'Merry _Akatsuki_ Christmas.' Kisame smirked at me.

'You know what?' He grinned. 'I've really begun to like you.' I smirked at him in return.

'As does Deidara and Hidan...' I paused. 'Though I know Hidan's just a horny bastard that-'

'SEE RENAI, YEAH!' Deidara's shrill voice rang through our ears. I sighed, but Kisame was already laughing.

'Great.' I walked into the same room as which Deidara was in. 'What did he bring you?' Deidara grinned at me. Wide, and extremely pleased.

'Nothing!' Deidara laughed, and I gave him an extremely sarcastic face.

'Told you, you had been a bad boy.' I waved a hand around in a circle.

'No.' Deidara's eyebrows dropped. 'But he brought you what _you_ want, yeah.' I stared at him. What on earth did _I_ want? 'And that's what I want... Hmm.'

'Sorry.' I shook my head. 'I don't want anything.'

'Yes you do.' He walked up to me, standing about a few inches away. I scowled at him.

'What is that then?' I glared at him playfully. He raised his left hand above our heads. Then he smirked. All of a sudden, I was slightly afraid. I looked up. Mistletoe. He put... _Mistletoe_...

'Me.' was all Deidara said, as I looked down at him. As soon as I could see him, he leant forwards and gently pressed his lips to mine. My face fell hot and flushed. So this was my first kiss. With a guy I had been in love with for so long. But a bigger question now arose.

_Does he mean it?_

I had a lot of male friends. One of which fucked me up. Another decided to piss about with me, and a few took me for granted.

We jumped apart as someone coughed. Hidan.

'What the fuck are you doing?' Hidan growled, more at Deidara than me. Deidara's face was slightly flushed too. His cheeks were hinted with pink.

'Mind your own business, hmm.' He seemed strangely calm.

'I am minding my own business.' Hidan growled.

'No you're not.' Deidara replied, his voice getting angrier and angrier with every word he spoke. 'This is our business, yeah.'

'It's my business if she's involved.' Hidan smirked, pointing a finger at me.

'Get a girlfriend.' Deidara sighed, obviously fed up of this.

'Excuse me?' Hidan laughed. 'I could say a similar thing to you, lesbian.'

'I'm not a lesbian.' Deidara growled. 'I'm not a girl!'

'Hidan,' I murmured. 'Deidara isn't a girl.'

'Look at him!' Hidan bellowed. 'Why does he have such a girly figure, hair and eyes?' With this statement, I lost it. Lunging forwards, pulling one arm back, ready to strike...

'RENAI!' I halted, right on the spot. Pain walked into the room.

'I will absolutely _not_ tolerate this behaviour!' He growled. 'Hidan, mind your own business and stay out of Deidara and Renai's way. Renai: no violence.'

'Y- yes, leader-Sama...' I murmured, bowing down to him. 'G- Gomen'nasai.'

'Don't fret.' He murmured. 'Get out of my sight. I'll deal with Hidan.' I turned and slid out of the room, Deidara in tow.

'Bloody Hidan.' I heard him growl as we walked back up to our room. 'Always ruins everything...'

Deidara was sat on our bed without a word when I walked back into our room at night after brushing my teeth. I hesitated, and then walked up to him. He didn't look up.

'Deidara?' I murmured. 'You've been silent all day. Is there something you're not telling me?' Deidara looked up at this. He looked sad. Very sad. 'What's wrong?'

'It's nothing...' He replied, lying onto his side, his back to me; and staring at the wall. I leant over him so I could kind of see his face, though his fringe was obscuring part of it.

'Deidara?' I jabbed his shoulder with my finger lightly. 'Don't push me back.' His eyes flicked up to look at me, and they were slightly blood shot. Was he crying or just tired?

Deidara yawned, to answer my question.

'I'm just tired...' He murmured, closing his eyes, locking the ocean azure behind his eyelids. I climbed over him, and sat by his head cross-legged, stroking my left hand through his hair. Deidara let out a sigh; a relaxed and peaceful sound. He liked the fuss, apparently.

'Hey...' I whispered after a while. 'You can tell me anything. I'm here for you. You know that, right?' Deidara's right eyes opened slightly, and I noticed the small tear that ran down his face.

'I hate it...' He whispered, his voice shaky.

'Hate what?' I asked, brushing his fringe behind his ear.

'I hate it how... how he treats me...' Deidara broke into little sobs, which I could tell he was trying to hold back.

'Aww...' I opened my arms out to him, and he clambered into my lap, crying into my shoulder.

'I hate it... how he... stares at you...un...' He cried, and wrapped his arms around my neck loosely. I hugged him around his waist. I thought; Deidara was disturbed because of Hidan... and Hidan blatantly wanted me... but Deidara didn't want me to go to Hidan... He either had feelings for me, or didn't want me to leave him for Hidan. I pondered on the first thought.

'Deidara?' He looked up from my shoulder. 'It's wrong to leave things unfinished.' He gave me a quizzical look.

'I won't leave you for Hidan.' I said, bringing the second thought in. 'I don't want to be with Hidan. I want to be with you.' More tears rolled down Deidara's face. 'I want to be with you, because I love you.' With those words, I leant forwards the extra two inches of space I needed to seal mine and Deidara's lips together. Deidara didn't pull away, and that was what I was mostly happy about. When we parted, Deidara put his head against mine, his nose bumped into my own.

'I love you, too...' He whispered, and I rubbed his fishnet-covered back.

'I'm here for you.' I murmured, and his eyes were a soft blue, suddenly more beautiful than usual. 'I'll always be here for you. I won't leave you. Not now; not ever. You're everything to me. You always have been. I want to stay beside you until I fall.' Deidara smiled, and he gently touched his lips to mine. I suddenly noticed they fit together perfectly with mine. I ran one of my hands over his soft back, my fingers running over the small bumps of mingled muscle and fishnet. My other hand brushed up into his hair, and untied the hair tie, letting his hair fall free around his shoulders. I opened my eyes a little as they were squinted shut. His eyes, as suspected, were closed; and he looked relaxed. His relaxation however, was disturbed by Tobi jumping into the room, slamming the door behind him, and leaning against it; locking it shut. He glanced across at us. It must have been a strange sight. Me sitting cross-legged with Deidara's legs around my waist, sitting just in between my knees, his arms around my neck; and mine one around his waist, other in his hair; gradually retreating to his waist also. We were both blushing as well.

'There's always something... yeah...' Deidara muttered, turning his head away from Tobi and bumping it against my shoulder. Tobi seemed slightly hurt.

'Did Tobi walk in at a bad time?' He murmured sadly. I looked at Tobi pitifully. He just didn't have a clue.

'Tobi, come sit with us...' I murmured, and Tobi slunk over, perching about a metre away from us on the end of the bed.

'I'm sorry.' Tobi said quietly.

'Sorry for what?' I replied, but then my question was suddenly answered. Hidan burst through the door, looking thoroughly pissed, and he must have been; as he had knocked the door down.

'Right you little twat!' He roared, and the masked man jumped behind us. 'You get your pathetic little ass over here before I come over there and beat the crap out of you, mother fucker!' Tobi trembled from behind me. Deidara had slid out of my lap, and was sat next to me, his hand near my knee. Tobi's hands clasped around my shoulders.

'R- Renai-Chan... D- do something...?' He pleaded, stammering. I felt sorry for him. Even though he was Madara, he was old, and couldn't cope... also, he was a little retarded... But I wasn't going to admit that. He was sweet.

Hidan's dark gaze drifted to me, and he started to smirk.

'Hey, little fucker.' He growled, trying to be seductive. 'Why don't you just come with me?' Deidara tensed beside me. I placed my hand over his, and he turned his so he could twine his fingers with mine. Luckily, this was out of Hidan's view.

'No thank you...' I murmured. By this, Hidan was a little annoyed.

'Hey. That wasn't optional.' He started to slowly walk towards us, Tobi shrinking down behind me.

'With you, nothing's optional...' I hissed. 'But when you're talking to me, you must approach me in a polite manner. Talking to lady whilst cussing isn't very gentlemen-like.' Hidan snorted, walking towards me still.

'You think I give a fuck?' The smirk appeared again. 'You're coming with me, end of discussion, bitch.' Deidara jumped up in my defence, blocking Hidan's way to me.

'Hey! You stay away from her, yeah!' He yelled in Hidan's face. Hidan laughed.

'You think a little bitch whiner can stand up to _me_?' Hidan's face turned evil. His purple eyes seemed no longer to be enchanting. 'Try it, mother fucker.' Deidara drew back his fist, and I suddenly felt frightened. Not _of_ him. _For_ him. If Hidan hurt Deidara, even just a scratch. Mark or no mark. I was most surely going to eliminate his ass.

Hidan caught Deidara's fist. Deidara's teeth were bared, and he was growling in anger. Hidan smirked, and twisted Deidara's wrist around. Tobi yelped behind me, while Deidara's growling turned into howls of pain.

'Let go of me!' He cried, trying to pull free. Hidan kept twisting it though... It was sick to look at. The very sight made my stomach churn. Then, there was a dreadful snap. A sickening crack of bone that sliced through muscle. Deidara screamed, and Hidan dropped him. Deidara fell to his knees, crying and screaming, gasping for air, and clutching his broken wrist. Hidan smirked at the fallen blonde. But I was angry. More angry than I had ever been before. He had just hurt my best friend, my true love, and now; he was going to pay.

I leapt forwards, grabbing Hidan by the shoulders and slamming him to the ground. I reached backwards, and pulled a kunai knife out of my kunai pouch, and held it to his throat.

'You bastard.' I growled. 'You dirty, heartless, bastard.' Hidan seemed slightly scared, if it were even possible.

'Renai...' He choked, and I increased the pressure of the kunai knife. 'Renai... please...'

'You have no right to live...' I glared at him. 'I hope Jashin takes away your immortality.' I sliced a small cut into his neck, and then pulled him up, and pushed him out the doorway. He walked quickly away, ignoring the looks Kakuzu and Kisame gave him. I turned back into the bedroom, and scampered over to Deidara, kneeling down in front of him. He was still crying, still clutching his wrist, and still groaning; screaming at occasional points. I touched his shoulder, and he looked up at me a little, the excruciating pain must have been killing him. I helped him up, then sat him on the other bed, pulling up a chair in front of him, and pulling a bandage out of my pocket. While I cracked his bone back into place, Deidara had leant forward and bitten into my neck. It was rather distracting, but it felt nice In a way, too. I wrapped the bandage around his wrist, and then tied it together. I looked up at his face, and smiled.

'My, my.' I murmured. 'You're in a right state, hunh?' Deidara gave me a lousy smile, one that tried to reassure me, but didn't do much.

'Thank you, yeah.' He murmured. I leant forwards and hugged him.

'It's not a problem, Dei-kun.' I replied, kissing his neck. Deidara's head rose. I turned my head to look at him, and noticed what he was looking at. Tobi had curled up on our bed and fallen asleep.

'Looks like we'll have to sleep in his bed, tonight...' Deidara murmured, sniffing. I chuckled once.

'Yeah...' I turned my gaze to the blonde, and his cheeks were still wet, so I wiped them dry.

'I can't believe Hidan did that...' I murmured, and Deidara shook his head. 'If he ever bothers you, tell me, and I'll get him back harder.'

'Yes, Danna-... oops...' Deidara blushed. What the...

'What did you call me?' I murmured.

'Nothing!' Deidara sat back and studied his broken wrist. 'I didn't...'

'You called me Danna?'

'Well, I used to call Sasori Sasori-no-Danna...' He explained. 'And... I called you... Danna... By mistake...yeah...'

'You can call me that if you want...' I smiled at him, and he blushed.

'Really, un?' His eyes widened.

'Yeah, if It makes you feel comfortable.' I put my arms around his neck.

'Rennie-no-Danna...' He paused, thinking about the name. 'Yeah...' I chuckled.

'I call you Dei-kun... It's only fair...'

'Hey, Danna?' Deidara murmured.

'Yes?'

'Can we go to bed now, hmm?' Deidara rubbed his eyes and yawned. I hugged him to me again.

'Of course we can...' I smiled at him then he stood up, and stared at his wrist again. I stood beside him.

'What's wrong?' I asked. Deidara gave me a small smile.

'My wrist is buggered... hmm...' Now he was blushing. 'I... I can't change...' I stared at him, then caught onto his thoughts.

'Ohh... You need some help?' I took his bandaged wrist into my hand. His blush darkened as I lifted it up to my mouth and kissed it.

'A-... A little... maybe...' He stammered, and I kept my hand clasped around his own, twining my fingers with his.

'I can help you...' I murmured, and he gave me a small, shaky nod. I started with the fishnet top. Peeling it over his head, revealing his hidden muscular body, which was proof he was male. Next was his pants. I looked up at him briefly, and he was blushing. He looked away quickly.

'I... I can cope...' He stammered.

'Uh. No you can't.' I pressed my lips to his cheek.

'N- no really, yeah!' His blush had darkened. 'I can cope!' He backed away a step.

'What's wrong...?' My eyebrows lowered.

'Nothing's wrong, hmm!' Deidara reassured me. 'I'm fine! I just... I... I need to go the bathroom... yeah...'

'Okay...?' I let him walk past me, and he shut the door to the bathroom behind him. I crept up to the door, and placed my ear against its flat, wooden surface.

'You little bastard...' I heard Deidara mumble. 'I wish I didn't get so... so... _warm_... around her...' I blushed. If I knew any better Deidara was talking to himself... And talking about a... a certain _part_ of his body... I heard him sit onto something plastic. The bath side, maybe?

'Oh, man... What am I going to do... hmm? I can't sort it myself... That's just wrong... I'd get my hands dirty... I can't ask her to do it either... that's just plain weird...' I held back a giggle. Yup, he had a little problem. And he didn't seem to willing to fix it himself. For a guy, I found that pretty weird.

'What's Renai-Sempai doing?' I jumped and span around to look at Tobi.

'Shut up Tobi!' I growled through my teeth.

'Oh hey, Sempai.' Tobi grinned behind his mask. I turned my head, and Deidara was stood there a hint of a blush on his face.

'What are you doing?' He murmured.

'N- Nothing!' I quickly shot Tobi a death glare. Deidara raised an eyebrow.

'Were you eavesdropping... hmmm?' He murmured.

'N- no!' I paused, and Deidara looked a little hurt from my blatant lie. 'Uhh... maybe...'

'Danna...' He groaned, and walked past me, flopping onto our bed. Tobi walked out the room for some reason. Perhaps he decided he didn't like the mushy behaviour.

'I'm sorry, Deidara-kun...' I said softly. 'But... But I can help...' Deidara's head shot up.

'Oh fuck, no.' He muttered. 'You heard that much... hmm?'

'Uh. Maybe.' I bit my lip. Deidara hit his head on the bed.

'Should we go to bed...?' I murmured, feeling slightly guilty. 'Uh. Don't take that the wrong way.' Deidara shook his head.

'I won't.' He looked up at me again. 'But I'm hungry, yeah.' I stared at him.

'Oh. Okay. Be right back.' I trotted out of the room.

I wasn't too sure what to get, so I simply picked up some Ramen in a pot (Four pots.), A packet of pretzels, and pulled out three packets of Pocky from my bag. Deidara stared at me curiously when I came back in.

'Where did you get the Pocky?' He asked.

'Oh. I brought them back from when we went shopping last Saturday... Tobi stole a pack, though.' I sighed.

'Ohh...'

**((A/N: DO NOT DISS THE STRANGE ENDING. It's only like this because I had to even it out. XDD Gomen'nasai!**

**~Yuki xx))**


	5. Chapter 5 Disappearance Number 2

Chapter 5: Disappearance Number 2

We stayed up until one o'clock in the morning, talking. I pulled one of the Pocky sticks out, and stuck part of it in my mouth.

'Hey.' I said, the Pocky muffling my voice. Deidara stared at me, then grinned.

'You have a Pocky on your face... yeah...' He murmured, then leant towards me. 'Let me get it for you...' He bit the other end, and worked his way down until his lips were touching mine. We stared at each other. There wasn't much else we could do. I felt Deidara swallow the remains of the Pocky in his mouth, and he pushed his lips into mine more. I snaked my arms around his neck, as Deidara enveloped me into another hug. His kiss was warm, and tasted like mingled Pocky and lust. The rhapsody that was between us was strange; as if we were parting for a very long time. This confused me, but I soon learnt why it felt that way.

'Happy Christmas...' Deidara murmured, and Cradled me in his arms as I slowly fell asleep lying against his chest.

I woke up the next morning, my vision blurred, and I felt nauseous. I wasn't too sure why. I stepped out of bed, brushed my teeth and washed my face. I walked back into the bedroom, and it was then I noticed Deidara wasn't there. Neither was Tobi. Then it hit me, quite literally. Tobi ran into the room, straight into me, knocking me onto the floor.

'Ahh!' I groaned. 'Tobi... What... What are you doing?'

'Deidara-Sempai's gone!' Tobi yelped, still lying on top of me.

'W- What?' I stared at his masked face. 'Use your sharingan and find him!' Tobi fell silent. Then he spoke, and his voice was deeper, more masculine.

'I tried. I couldn't trace his chakra anywhere, Renai.' He murmured, getting off of me.

'You're Madara.' I said, getting up, feeling his eyes glaring at me dangerously. 'You're capable of anything.'

'Not anything.' He corrected me. 'But yes, I am Madara. Deidara's vanished.' I felt tears sting at my eyes, threatening to spill.

'I... I'll find Kimimaru.' I stammered, and Madara nodded. I walked out of the room, then down the hall and around the corner. When I turned the corner near the stairs I stopped walking and leant against the wall. The tears took over and ran down my face. All I could taste was the salt of my own tears. I slunk down the wall, curling my knees to my chest. I hugged my legs, and buried my face into my knees. I sat there, crying for god knows how long, until a hand touched my shoulder, and I looked up. Kisame knelt down to me, and I turned to him and hugged him.

'Hey...' He murmured, hugging me back. 'Take Kimimaru. She'll help you find him.' So word had gotten about. Kimimaru pressed her nose to my cheek, and I patted her neck.

'Come on Renai-Chan!' She barked. 'We'll find him!' I nodded, and followed the wolf down the stairs and out the door. I took notice of the black wolf's Akatsuki cloud on her right wither, and the Uchiha symbol on her left shoulder. On her left shoulder, was a hidden leaf marking with a red scar through it.

'Kimimaru?' I murmured.

'Yes, Danna?' She replied, turning her head to glance at me.

_...Danna..._

'D- Do you think we'll find him?' I looked up at her, and then suddenly, she stopped. 'What's wrong?' She sniffed the air.

'Hang on...' She Sat onto her haunches and closed her eyes. 'Byakugan!' At this, I was shocked. The wolf new Byakugan... She must have been from the Hyuga clan? Who knew. I waited.

'Ah hah...' She growled. 'Found him.'

'Where is he?' I asked anxiously.

'It's not looking good...' She grumbled through her sharp fangs. 'He's tied to a tree five miles north west from here... And his mouth is sealed with a piece of cloth... Someone tried to improvise with a gag...' She moved her head a little. 'Ah...'

'What? What is it?' I asked the wolf desperately, and her eyes reverted back to the normal blood red.

'Hidan's there.'

'Hidan?' I yelped. 'I should have known that bastard was up to something...'

'We have to move. Fast.' Kimimaru barked, and sprang ahead of me. I ran beside her, faster than any human could run. These were the skills of a ninja, the skills Deidara helped me get.

I batted the branches away from me as we ran through the forest. We were now 2 miles away from Deidara. The thorns and branches seemed to tug and claw at my face and clothes, trying to restrict me away from my love, doing anything at their will to make me fall and give in. I wasn't ready to do that. I never would be. I had to achieve my goal. I loved Deidara, and I had to do everything in my will to save him from Hidan.

Finally, we stopped to a standstill at the edge of the forest, where the sun hit our skin; and fur. Straight away, I glared at Hidan.

'I'll get Hidan, you go get Deidara!' Kimimaru growled, and pounced at Hidan.

'Right!' I yelled in response, and sped over to Deidara and stood in front of him. He was out cold. I untied the cloth around his head that went into his mouth, then untied the rope that was round his body, quickly catching him before he fell. I crossed my legs, and sat him into my lap. He head was drooped forwards, and his eyelids were closed. I checked his heart: It was still beating, thankfully. And he was breathing slowly, but not shallowly. I brushed my hand through his hair, my fingers getting stuck in the ragged knots.

'Renai!' Kimimaru barked. from behind me. 'Get him out of here and back to the lair! Now!'

'Yes!' I said nervously, and picked Deidara up, and slung him onto my back.

Half way through the forest, he started to come round. His hand twitched, and I felt the tongue of it slide across my neck, oblivious to its own movements.

'H... Hidan...' He said groggily. 'Where are you... taking me...?' I moved my head a fraction as I leapt from another tree.

'Deidara? It's Renai.' I murmured, holding onto one of his hands.

'Ren...ai...' He whispered. 'Danna...' His head rested on my shoulder, and I began to near the lair. I saw Kisame waiting outside, and the relief spread across his face when he saw us.

'Oh my...' He murmured. 'Get him in the lair...' I did as Kisame said, and Laid Deidara on the sofa inside the front room. I got a warm, damp cloth, and sat onto the sofa with Deidara, resting his head on my lap and pressing the cloth to his forehead, where there was a large cut that was bleeding. I took the cloth away, and looked down at Deidara's peaceful face. There was no expression; Just a peaceful face of a sleeping angel. Suddenly, his eyes flickered open and he stared up at me.

'Danna...' He whispered.

**((A/N: Yes, a short one... But the next chapter... Stuff actually happens between them... I won't tell you what... **_**kind**_** of stuff... kehehehehe...))**


	6. Chapter 6 Together Again

**[A/N: Warning! This chapter has smut in! At least 3 pages worth of it! XDD If you don't like smut, just move on to chapter 6. C: I'm sure you won't but, who knows. XD**

**~Yuki]**

Chapter 6: Together Again

'How are you feeling, Deidara?' I murmured to him, twining my fingers with his.

'My... My head hurts... hmm...' He touched the cut across his head.

'Understandable...' My free hand brushed against his. 'Do you remember anything?'

'Not really...' He muttered, touching my face this time. 'I remember Hidan... He tied me up and gagged me... then his scythe... It was all a blur after that...' I exhaled through my nose, then leant down and kissed his forehead.

'I'm sorry, yeah.' He murmured after a while. I rubbed my thumb across the back out his hand.

'It's nothing. Kimimaru is sorting Hidan out...' I replied.

'What's his problem with me...?' Deidara asked rhetorically, but still, I answered.

'Me...' I said sadly, and Deidara's eyes widened a little. 'I'm his problem... He wants me... Apparently you're standing in his way...' I trailed off. 'I'm sorry I couldn't stop him from hurting you...'

'D- Danna, It's not your fault, yeah.' Deidara grunted, sitting up and turning to face me. His fringe flopped back over his eye, and the cut was half-hidden. 'It's no one's fault.' I sighed.

'I need to leave.' I admitted.

'No!' Deidara yelled, and I stared at him. He blushed. 'I... I mean, you can't leave me...' I smiled at him softly.

'I don't want to leave you, Dei-kun.' I hugged him. 'But it's for the best.'

'Let me come with you, yeah?' Deidara pleaded. I pressed my lips lightly against his cheek.

'I'm not going anywhere, yet, Deidara.' I murmured, and he leant backwards away from me.

'Not yet?' He pouted. 'How about: not ever?'

'I don't know yet.' I murmured, smiling at him. I leant towards him and kissed him on the lips softly. He pulled away only briefly, then covered my mouth with his lips, and ran his tongue along my bottom lip, begging for an entrance. I could only comply, as I felt myself rapidly surrendering into those tight ties of lust that appeared to be beckoning towards me. Deidara's hand slid up my top, and the tongue of his palm mouth began licking at my stomach. It was a strange sensation, to feel two tongues belonging to the same guy on you. But in a way, it was somewhat pleasant. I draped my arms around his neck, and his other free hand settled onto my waist. His tongue in my mouth began to slide across, under and around my own tongue. He took his hand out from under my top, and both of his hands slid down my waist to my back end, and then lifted me up and onto his lap.

After a few minutes, maybe more, of making out; Deidara pulled away, and patterned kisses down my cheek and neck. He bit into my neck softly, and I couldn't help but release a small whine.

'A- Ah! D- Deidara...' I groaned, hands twisting into his hair, and pushing him into my neck more. Deidara bit in slightly harder, and I felt his teeth slice into my flesh. I didn't care, though. He wasn't doing it to be cruel. I then felt his tongue slide across my neck, lapping up the blood he had left behind. His hands ventured up my top again, but this time he went up further, licking up my stomach, and up towards my covered chest. He squeezed one of my covered breasts, while his other hand crept towards my back, undoing the strap that kept my bra in place. When it freed my chest, Deidara's hands started to attack the now uncovered skin, biting and licking at my rather small chest. A few minutes passed, and Deidara's hands slunk out from under my top and he smirked down at me. I gave him a look that obviously sent his motivation going, because he said;

'Does the rest of this need to be carried on upstairs?' He kissed my nose, and I buried my head into his neck.

'Maybe so...' I murmured, and licked his neck. I then grinned. 'This time, though, you'll have to oblige for my help...' Deidara scowled at me playfully.

'Yeah. This time I will... Hmm...' He kissed me on the lips, and it was one full of passion and emotion. I was 17, and I was still a virgin. I think I was the oldest teenager in history who hadn't done the dirty... yet...

Deidara stood up, took hold of my hand, and I followed him up the stairs and into our room. He locked the door behind us (Because any door is Tobi-proof.), and I sat on our bed, gazing at him. He turned away from the door, and smiled at me. I gave him an innocent look, and his smile grew softer.

'You have no idea how cute you look right now, yeah.' He murmured, and sauntered over towards me.

'Take a picture. It'll last longer.' I stuck my tongue out at him. He placed a hand either side of me on the bed, and ran his tongue on mine again, before taking it into his mouth and clamping his lips around it. I opened my eyes a little, to see him staring at me challengingly. I wiggled my tongue around in his mouth, and then licked the roof of his mouth, the back of his teeth, and his own tongue, before he let go and kissed me properly.

'I love you, Danna... yeah...' He murmured, kissing the side of my mouth.

'I love you too, Deidara-kun.' I replied, enveloping him in a soft hug. He pushed me backwards so I was lying on my back, and slunk up on top of me, kissing me again. His hands rubbed my sides, and in my head, I started to curse the desire that was suddenly running through my blood. Deidara pulled away, and when I opened my eyes, he was sat upright on my waist, and tugging his top off. I stared at him as he did so, revealing his rather muscular chest, which was just one of the many evidences of him being male.

I didn't touch his chest, though I dearly wanted to. Instead, I let him lean back down to me and rub his nose against mine. He watched me with curious azure eyes, anticipating my next movement, like a lion stalking its prey. I wasn't sure what to do, at that point in time. I draped my arms back over his shoulders, and pulled his face down to mine, and kissed him. He lowered his body onto mine, and he slid his tongue into my mouth once more. I let my hands slide down his back to his rump, and kept them there. Apparently he liked this kind of touch, because I felt him stiffen in certain places. He noticed, of course, and he pulled away.

'Bugger.' He grumbled huskily. I grinned at him.

'I win.' I murmured, kissing him. Deidara smiled.

'Yeah, yeah.' He said, his voice still husky. 'You started it, so you can finish it, hmm.' I blushed. Where did his shyness go?

'So is it kind of not "weird" to ask?' I said, quoting his mumbles from last night. He blushed at me and frowned.

'Hey.' He growled playfully. 'You offered to help, yeah.'

'But that was then...' He cut me off by leaning down and biting into my neck again, which made me squeal. He laughed at this when he pulled away.

'What are you?' He murmured. 'A mouse?'

'Actually, I'm a dog. A puppy.' I bit his nose as an example.

'A bitch.' Deidara laughed, and I pushed him off of me.

'Excuse me?' I exclaimed, laughing, and straddled him. He held my wrists above his head as I tried to out strengthen him. He was grinning and I only mirrored this. I leant down and bit his nose again, before kissing him on the lips.

'_My_ bitch, yeah.' He murmured as I pulled away. I gave him a small glare.

'I'm not your bitch...' I murmured, lying on top of him. 'I'm just your... um...'

'Sex toy?' He grinned. I glared at him more harshly.

'No. I think I'll stick with Bitch.' I said, leaning down to him again, burying my face in his blonde hair. He chuckled, and rubbed the small of my back.

'Prove it then... hmm...' He murmured seductively, pressing his lips to my ear. I blushed again, and he saw it. He grinned at me. 'You know... I like it when you're Seme, un.' My blush darkened.

'I'm meant to be uke...' I whispered nervously. 'I'm female...'

'So?' Deidara smirked. 'Okay, fine. You can be seme next time.' I chuckled at him.

'You know you want to be seme...' I murmured, and Deidara over powered me, pushing me onto my back and standing over me on his knees.

'So what if I do, hmm?' He put his hands onto his thighs, and leant closer to me, about three inches from my face. I stared at him. His cerulean eyes were filled with a sudden lust and desperation. He put one of his hands on my cheek, and kissed me softly. I blushed in this kiss, because it soon deepened to a more way of "Making out", as some people say. Again, Deidara's tongue began exploring my mouth. My hands were resting on his slim waist.

To all of those people that say he's a girl... I can assure you he has the same parts as a male. How do I know? What kind of a thick question is that? Sheesh.

I let my left hand wander down his waist, around his rump and ventured to where no other person had been on his body. I only brushed my fingers over the bulge in his pants, but still, he groaned deeply. I grinned at him, and he scowled at me.

'I hate you ...' He said huskily, and I kissed him again.

'No you don't ...' I murmured against his lips. 'You love me. You love the things I do to you.'

'Heh ...' Deidara's cheeks were a dark red. 'The things you have _yet_ to do to me ... yeah ...' I bit onto his bottom lip.

'Don't push your luck, pony boy.' I mocked him, but he smirked.

'Yeah. Your pony ... hmm ...' He ran his tongue along my jaw-line.

'Damn straight.' I said, brushing my fingers over his bulge again, harder this time. He whined; a strained, needy whine, and squinted his eyes shut. 'My thoroughbred stallion ...' Deidara opened one of his eyes.

'Stop teasing me ... yeah ...' He groaned. I smirked again.

'I can't help it ...' I murmured, sounding strangely seductive. 'You're sexy when you're needy.'

'Shut up ... yeah ...' Deidara grimaced, and pressed his hips against my hand. I blushed.

'Not holding back anymore?' I asked, still teasing him. He growled a little.

'S- stop it ... u- un ...' His voice started to stutter as he got more and more warmer. I chuckled, and fiddled with his pants, undoing them. Deidara noticed this and sat back. I looked up at him through my long eyelashes. His face was flushed, and he appeared to be breathing a little heavily. A small line of sweat was at the rim of his hairline. I smiled at him, and successfully undid his pants. He stood up unexpectedly, and I followed him. I took a firm grip on his shoulders and pushed him back into a wall, kissing him deeply. He slid his hands down my front, and loosened the shirt I was wearing. It dropped to the floor, and so did my bra when he untied that, too. I patterned kisses on his cheeks and nose, while rubbing my fingers against his hardened bulge. He moaned, and I smirked at him. He sounded like such a girl ... I stopped touching him, and instead, loosened his pants to the point where they simply collapsed to the floor. I then, while he captured me in another kiss, pulled his boxers down far enough to where they, too; ended up around his ankles. He kicked them away, and he loosened my clothing too. When we were both next to naked (I still had my panties on.), I began to kiss him down his stomach, and then ended up kneeling down infront of him; he was watching me with curious azure eyes. I glanced up and him, and he blushed. I studied his manhood, and he bit his lip. To be fair, I had never been in this position. Actually, I wasn't too sure what to do. After pondering over the thought again and again, I leant towards it, and licked the tip tentatively. The result he gave me was extraordinary. His fingers automatically twisted into my hair, and he ever so slightly pushed me towards his need. I grinned to myself, and tried to get as much of him in my mouth as I could. I felt the mouths on his hands salivate, and their saliva trickled down my neck as I sucked hard. Deidara made a small growling noise.

'D- D- Danna ...' He said huskily. 'I- If you don't ... s ... stop ... I- I'll ...!' I pulled away from him, then stood up and kissed him on the lips timidly. I pushed my pelvis into his, and Deidara groaned. I didn't understand why, But I never would have dreamed I would have so much fun just by doing these things to Deidara ... And I have to admit ... I liked it ...

Deidara suddenly took control, pushing me back onto the bed again, and running his hands all over my body. No doubt, getting revenge from what I had done to him previously. Deidara smirked at me, as he captured me in another kiss, and laid on top of me. His deep blue hues were staring at me curiously again, and His hands travelled down my sides and he touched my warmth through the thin material that covered it. I blushed at this. No one had ever touched me in this way. He pulled away from me, and smirked. I did nothing but blush. His hands moved up, and pulled my panties down, and he threw them aside on the floor.

'I won't hurt you.' He murmured. 'Tell me if you feel uncomfortable ... hmm.' I simply nodded. I couldn't speak, because having him on top of me, touching me where no one has ever touched me before ... Well; it just stole my very breath away from me. Deidara shifted his body, and then ... It was like an explosion of senses ... Feeling him inside me was a like a cure to the lust in my desire-stricken body. I would have never thought it would be so ... so ... so indescribably idyllic. I always thought that this kind of ... "Activity" ... Would be painful and not so tranquil, but I discovered it was quite the opposite.

Deidara stared at me with such love and ardour it made my heart race. It was in that moment we began to fusion into one being, that I noticed that I loved him more than anything, and best of all, that he loved me. Looking at him made my heart race. His touch sent my skin tingling. His kisses sent me into a craze of passion: Just being with him made me happy. There was no hiding it now. I was crazy about him.

He pulled out of me, and then slowly moved back in, making me moan a little. As we went on, his thrusts strengthened and picked up in pace, and our moans rose to unspeakable levels. At a certain point, I couldn't hold still, and I bucked into him, forcing him deeper into me. I was sure some of the Akatsuki could hear us, but I personally, for one, did not care. By the looks of it, neither did Deidara. The mouths on his hands began biting and licking at my stomach and chest, and he leant forwards, kissing my neck and murmuring soft, sweet words into my ear. It didn't seem too long after that Deidara came forth and released his white fluids into my body, but it spread a feel of satisfaction through our bodies.

Deidara pulled out of me, and lay beside me, pulling the duvet over our bare torsos. He turned to face me, and wrapped his arms around my body. I snuggled against his chest, and kissed his neck.

'I love you, Danna ... yeah ...' He whispered, his voice still husky.

'I love you, too, Dei-kun ...' I smiled, and fell asleep with his arms around me, knowing I was safe with him.


	7. Chapter 7 Scream My Name!

Chapter 7: "Scream My Name!"

I awoke, no surprise, in Deidara's arms. He was already awake, and playing with my short black hair.

'Morning ...' I yawned, and he looked down at me and kissed my forehead.

'Good morning, my love ... hmm ...' Deidara murmured and then smiled. I hugged him around his waist, and kissed his bare chest. We both showered (Yes. At the same time ...) and dressed. Deidara handed me one of his spare trademark Akatsuki cloaks, the fishnet top and trousers, with the white stocking-ish things. We padded down the stairs hand-in-hand, Hidan giving us, or more like Deidara, dirty looks. I had a feeling he was going to be trouble. We sat down on the couch after grabbing some toast, and we nibbled on that whilst talking about tiny insignificant things, and occasionally laughing at something stupid we said and agreed on. Hidan came up behind us, and tapped his scythe on the ground once.

'So.' He growled. 'How was ... Y'know ... _Last night _...' Deidara looked away from him, as did I, but I had already noticed the numerous teeth marks from a wolf across his neck and arms.

'I don't know what you're talking about, yeah.' Deidara murmured.

'You know as sure as fuck what I'm talking about.' Hidan hissed.

'Well, whatever it is, it doesn't concern you.' I said, turning to look at him darkly. Hidan smirked.

'See. You do know what I'm fucking talking about.' He laughed sadistically.

'Get a girlfriend.' Deidara hissed.

'I would.' Hidan raised his head, trying to act cool. 'But the chicks in here are either taken or a _shemale_.' This hit Deidara's annoyance bar, and he leapt over the back of the sofa, successfully kicking Hidan in the face.

'Whoa!' I yelled in pursuit of Deidara, grabbing him around the waist. 'Calm down!' Deidara started to cry, and he seemed extremely upset by Hidan's cruel behaviour.

'Come on.' I murmured. 'Let's go back to our room.' Deidara nodded, wiping his eyes with his cloak sleeve. Well one thing was for sure: He was no longer afraid to cry.

Deidara punched the wall viciously, his other hand curled into a tight ball.

'I FUCKING HATE HIM!' He yelled. 'I WISH HE WASN'T FUCKING IMMORTAL SO I COULD JUST KILL HIM. WHY CAN'T HE JUST GO AND BLOODY DIE?' He collapsed to the floor, crying into his hands. I could no nothing more than watch him, pain panging at my heart and sorrow hitting my emotions. I walked towards him, knelt behind him, and hugged him around his chest.

'Hey ...' I whispered, and I listened to his sobs as his hands clasped around my arms. 'I'm here for you. I love you.' Deidara sniffed.

'But that's just the problem, isn't it?' He cried, bowing his head down. 'To him, I'm not allowed to find love or happiness. I'm just meant to be a toy for his grief and anger ... hmm ...' I looked down at the floor. I couldn't disagree. It was true. Hidan didn't want Deidara to be happy. He thought he didn't deserve it. But unlike other people, I know what Deidara's been through. I know what I need to know about him, and it's sad. Hidan used Deidara to take out his anger on. That's what pisses me off about him so much. He likes to hurt the one I love, and he thinks he can get away with it. But he's wrong. As long as I'm around, if he so much as touches Deidara in a cruel or harmful way, there'll be hell to pay. But that was only the start of our problems ... That promise is hard to keep. I can't always be there for Deidara. I wish I could, but there are certain things in life we have to do alone. I kissed the top of Deidara's head, and breathed out heavily. This was not going to be easy.

Later on, Deidara decided he was to stay cooped up in our room, so I went down to the kitchen to pick up some food. On the way, though, I bumped into Hidan. I shunned myself for it, because I left my Katana and Kunai in my room, and I knew my strength was a pile of crap. Hidan turned to me and raised an eyebrow.

'What are you doing down here, bitch?' He murmured.

'Getting something for Deidara to eat.' I replied truthfully, staring up at the silver haired man. He smirked.

'Why? Is the little shemale too afraid to get it himself?' I ignored the throbbing of annoyance in my head, and looked up at him.

'Yeah. He's afraid.' I growled. 'Afraid he'll hurt you.' Hidan laughed.

'What a shame.' He looked at me darkly. 'Cause this means he's not here to protect you ...' I glared at him. 'And ... It looks like you have no weapons on you, hunh.' Damn. So he did notice ...

'So?' I muttered, and Hidan's tough hand grabbed my neck, pushing me backwards into a wall. That was that. I was choking, flailing my legs about, and tears started running down my face.

'Hidan ...' I managed to cough out. '... Let me ... g- ... go ...' Hidan's smirk darkened.

'No.' He growled, the smirk fixed in place. 'Not until I'm finished with you.' I winced. Well, crap. Hidan threw me over his shoulder, and marched down the hallway. I was pathetic. I couldn't control my Genjutsu, I had no Ninjutsu, and I was about to get raped by a guy who seemed nice at first, but now it appears he was just trying to get me into his bed, which was all Just by force.

Hidan threw me onto the bed in his room, and locked the door three times. (There were three locks.) He walked over to me, and stared at me dauntingly.

'Why did you choose the shemale over me?' He growled, but he sounded slightly hurt.

'Because ... Because he's not a flirt, he doesn't choke me, he's nice, and ... oh yeah. He's not _you_.' I think I said too much there. Apparently so, because Hidan pinned my hands over my head and bent over me, glaring at me inches from my face.

'Right ...' He threw his scythe aside, and it clattered to the floor. He sat on my stomach, so I was restricted in movement, and pulled a rope out from his pocket. He tied my hands together, and then to the wooden, barred, headboard. I grimaced. Definitely not good. He pulled a kunai knife out of its pouch and tore my top open, slicing through my bra and my skin in the process. My chest bled, but it's not like he cared. He just threw my clothes aside and started to undo his trousers. I didn't say anything. I was in enough shit as it was. He threw his cloak to the floor with his trousers and boxers, and started to undo mine, too. I felt highly violated. Well. Who wouldn't? When I was as naked at he was, he leant over me and smirked at me centimetres from my face.

'Yeah. I have the upper rank, here.' He murmured, nodding to the rope which tied me to the bed. 'So don't you start trying to free yourself.' I growled, and he chuckled, his cold hands exploring my body. This was nothing like being with Deidara. Deidara's touch was warm, but Hidan's felt like he was inserting poison into you everywhere he touched. Speaking of inserting and touching, Hidan pushed one of his long fingers into my warm opening, and I pushed my lips together to hold back the moan that nearly fell out. He smirked again as he noticed I was reluctant to his touch.

'You wanna play this the hard way, hunh?' He murmured, and leant over my body. I sucked in a load of air as his lips came down onto one of my breasts. I started to growl at him again, but then he started to suck on it, and a slight moan escaped through my lips. His eyes looked up at me through his eyelashes, and I saw the hidden smirk. I gritted my teeth, and his free hand decided it should play with the other unoccupied breast, twisting it around his fingers. Soon enough, he pulled away, and I relaxed a little. But the only thing was, was that he inserted another finger into my opening. This did, actually make me groan. I felt guilty of it, though. Hidan was winning, and he knew it. That's what made my guilt even harder on me. Hidan pulled his fingers out of me, and licked his digits, tasting my insides. He smirked at me.

'For Deidara's bitch, you sure taste good.' He murmured, grinning.

'I'm not ... Deidara's bitch ...' I grunted.

'Oh really?' Hidan said, cocking his head to the side. 'Then what were those noises I heard last night ...?' I growled.

'I'm not his bitch ...' I repeated. 'I'm his ... lover ...' Hidan shrugged.

'Bitch, lover, same thing.' He smirked again. 'They both come under your name in the dictionary.' I grumbled to myself, and Hidan decided he had had enough of the temptation that was teasing him.

'Kay.' He muttered, positioning himself at my entrance. 'Don't scream because mine's bigger than his.' He grinned darkly, and then pressed his tip against my opening. I tensed. It _felt_ bigger than Deidara's ... But Hidan was a big man. And yet, something told me that one round of sex wouldn't be enough for him. I sighed.

Hidan pushed his tip into my wet opening more, and I groaned. All of a sudden, the thought of having him inside me was a lot more pleasing. It was wrong, but I couldn't help it. Hidan raised an eyebrow in my change of attitude, and then pushed himself in so the tip was half in. My body quivered. What was taking him so long? Hidan pulled out, then, with no warning; slammed into me, hitting my "g spot" and I yelled out in pain, but it faded into a moan. He pulled out again, and I whined. He chuckled, and shoved into me again, tearing through my depths and navigating towards my core.

'H- Hidan ...' I groaned knowing it was wrong. If Deidara could hear us, hopefully he couldn't recognise my voice. 'Hidan ... A- Ah! ... H- harder, H- Hidan ...!' Hidan complied, changing his angle a little bit, and then he found my sensitive spot. I made a high pitched squeal, something someone was bound to hear. Hidan pushed into me with a grunt of mingled vehement and huskiness. Something was happening: Something that had nothing to do with sex. I was scared. What if Deidara could hear us? He'd never forgive me for having sex with another guy ... Would he even believe me it was rape? I didn't _like_ what Hidan was doing to me. The only thing I liked was the feeling, and Deidara could quite easily give that to me. He could give that to me without sex. Hidan had slowed up in his thrusts, and pulled out of me, flipping me onto my back and forcing me to stand on my hands and knees. He pushed himself into my anus, not giving me any time to adjust to his sudden invasion in my sensitive rectum. I felt blood run down my thighs, and I'm sure Hidan noticed this. I kept yelping out in pain every now and then, and then Hidan leant forwards to press his lips to my ear when he was near to coming.

'Scream my name ...' He grunted. I didn't want to ... I was too afraid ... 'Scream it!' He demanded.

'H ... Hidan ...' I whispered. He bit into my neck, drawing blood.

'Scream my name, bitch!' He yelled, coming ever closer to his release.

'H ... HIDAN!' I screamed, and he came into me, holding himself in fully until he decided he was done, and then pulled out. He untied my hands, and slid his clothes back on. He tied his scythe around his back, and smirked.

'See you around, screamer.' He growled, his voice still husky. And so, he left me crippled and in excruciating pain on his bed. I tried to sit up, but it hurt too much. On the bright side, which there wasn't much of, at least he didn't go the way as to get me pregnant. Then a thought hit me. Myself and Deidara ... Last night, we didn't use any kind of protection. Shit. So ... there was a 60% chance or so that I would get pregnant. Ah, the joy. I was only seventeen! I looked to the side, and noticed my cloak. I forced myself to move and clutch the black and red material. I threw it over my body, and hoped that someone would come and find me.

It felt like an eternity later, but the door creaked open, and a light shone across my face. I was suddenly afraid it was Hidan, and he decided he hadn't had enough.

'D- Danna?' Deidara. It was Deidara.

'D ... Dei-kun ...' I managed to force out. He rushed over to my side, and held my face.

'Danna, What happened to you?' Deidara cried.

'It ... Hidan ...' I looked at him sadly, tears started to fall down my face. 'It ... It hurts ... Dei-kun ...'

'Hey, hey ...' Deidara murmured. He sat onto the bed cross-legged; pulling me into his lap and cradling me. 'What did Hidan do to you, honey, hmm?'

'He ... He forced me to have sex with him ...' I started to bawl my eyes out, and Deidara's face turned sad.

'I- I'm sorry, Deidara!' I cried, clutching his top. 'I didn't want to! He started choking me, then he tied me up ... I couldn't do anything I didn't have a choice!' Deidara stayed silent. 'Deidara ...' I cried into his stomach. 'Please don't hate me. I didn't ask for this.' Deidara shook his head.

'I just ...' He murmured, his voice shaky. 'I ... I don't know ... what to say ...' The tears fell down my face rapidly, and I closed my eyes.

'I ...' Was all I was able to force out my mouth.

'R- Renai ...' He murmured. 'I ... I don't think I ... I want to be with you anymore ... I'm sorry ...' With those words, the room around me turned black. Everything dissolved. My world: my love. When the room returned to me, I forced myself to sit up, squinting my eyes closed and gritting my teeth with the pain. I slid the cloak on, and stood up, wincing at every movement I made. I turned, but Deidara had gone. He must have made a break for it. I waddled into our room, finding him sat in the corner his head in his hands. Nothing was said between us as I pulled fresh clothes on, and walked out of the room and down the hall. Half way down, the pain overcame me, and I fell to my knees, eventually lying with my face pressed against the wooden floor. Kisame came up to me, and rolled me over, discovering I was crying all of the water out of my body. Kisame looked at me gravely.

'We need to talk.' Is all he said, before scooping me up and taking me to the front room, where he settled me onto the couch and looked me straight in the eyes.

'What's going on?' He asked. 'Why did I hear you scream Hidan's name?' I bowed my head into my hands, and He touched my shoulder.

'K- Kisame ...' I sobbed. 'H- Hidan raped me ...' Kisame's reaction was different to Deidara's. He pulled me into his lap and hugged me like I was a small child.

'Seriously?' He murmured. I nodded. 'Aww, man. That sucks ...'

'Deidara hates me ...' I cried, turning my head into Kisame's chest. 'He won't forgive me.'

'You need to talk to Pain about this.' Kisame murmured.

'Pain would be ideal to talk to about it.' I looked up at the new voice, and Konan was knelt beside us. 'I'm so sorry, Renai.' I looked up at Kisame, and he gave me a nervous smile.

'Pain is leader.' He murmured, knowing I already knew this. 'He can get Hidan kicked out of here.'

'I ... I hate Jashinist's ...' I growled, but started crying again. Konan smiled, and Kisame chuckled.

'Hey. Come on, I'll come with you.' I nodded, and the shark-man held one arm around my waist to escort me to Pain's room. When we knocked on the door, He called to us to wait outside. We did so, and then the door creaked open five minutes later. Deidara walked out. I avoided his gaze and stared at the floor, but I noticed him cover up his wrist, and when he walked past, a drop of blood fell from underneath his sleeve. Pain took one look at us, and then sighed.

'I think I know what this is about ...' He murmured.

'You can't kick Hidan out?' Kisame questioned the leader. 'How come?' Pain folded his hands, and leant forwards in his seat.

'Hidan is necessary to Akatsuki.' Pain sighed. 'He's the only person we can give to Kakuzu and won't get killed in the space of five seconds. I looked up at the leader hopefully.

'I won't get killed by Kakuzu ...' I murmured. 'I get along with him ...' Pain shook his head.

'I'm afraid I can't do that.' He grimaced. 'You belong with Deidara and Tobi. If something between you has happened, you're going to have to get over it.' I looked at the leader pleadingly.

'But Leader-Sama, it hurts to just look at him.' I said sadly.

'I know, Renai. I know.' He breathed out heavily through his nostrils. 'But something's in life hurt. You'll have to learn to adjust.'

'I won't do it ...' I murmured. 'I'll leave Akatsuki. It's for everyone's good.' Pain's eyes widened at this, as did Kisame's.

'R- Rennie, you can't ...' Kisame said, shocked. 'I mean, don't leave us!' Pain closed his eyes briefly.

'Renai, You can leave, but ...' He looked at me sadly. 'But it's a tough world out there.'

'I know.' I murmured. 'Maybe I'll go and find Sasuke, bring him back to Konohagakure and save the world. Who knows.' I paused. 'Or ... Or maybe I'll go and kill Orochimaru!' Kisame sighed, and I looked at him.

'I'm sorry, Kisa-kun.' I whispered. 'I don't belong here. Not anymore.'

'It's just a shame ...' He admitted. 'Cause I have really grown to like you. You're, like, the only person who doesn't mock me because I'm part shark.' I sighed.

'I should stop being so friendly and also stop attracting people of the other sex.' I rubbed my face with my hands. Kisame chuckled.

'Well, if you ever want to come back, you're quite welcome.' Pain murmured. I smiled at him.

'Thank you.' I stood up, and turned to walk out the room.

'Ah, Rennie?'

'Yes, Kisa-kun?' I turned to look at the shark-man who approached me steadily. He stood in front of me, and then kissed my forehead.

'Go get 'em, Tiger.' He grinned, but the blush on his face made him look adorable, even for a human shark. I smiled at him, then patted his spiky blue hair, and walked out the room.

I padded down the hallway, feeling much lighter than I had done when I walked into Pain's room. I slid into our room, pulled a suitcase out that I had gotten from Konohagakure, and packed my things into it.

'Um ... What are you doing ...?' I turned, and looked at Deidara, who daren't meet my eye contact, and then looked back at my bag.

'Packing.' I replied.

'W- Why ...?' I sighed.

'Because I'm leaving Akatsuki.'

'Oh ...' He stayed silent after that. I slid into the bathroom and put my toiletries into the suitcase, then clipped it shut. I made sure I had enough money, and then turned out the door. Deidara's eyes on my back, and I felt that he was thinking I had missed something. I walked out the front door, and met Tobi there. He had taken his mask off and was rubbing his eyes.

'R- Renai-Sempai ...' He sobbed, even in his normal, deep voice. 'D- Don't go ...!' I smiled at him, then hugged him.

'It's not your fault, Madara.' I said in a low voice, as no one was to hear. He clutched me to him, and cried into my shoulder.

'C- Can I come with you?' He asked.

'What?' I stared at him. 'It's way too dangerous! You know they'd kill you!'

'No, they won't kill Tobi.' He smiled, and slid the Tobi mask back on. His voice perked up again. 'Because Tobi's a good boy.'

'Pain would kill you.' I murmured.

'Who cares?' He said, grabbing my hand. 'Come on!' At least I had Tobi/Madara, and I knew I had somewhere to come back to. Madara, despite being a complete retard, is a really great guy; and he'll be there for you when you need him.

Half way through the forest between The Akatsuki Lair and Konoha, I looked over at him, and he was plucking the flowers: Generally red, black and white roses.

'Hey, Madara?' I murmured, and he looked at me.

'Yes?'

'Thanks for coming with me ...' I smiled nervously. 'You're a great friend.' He smiled at me from behind his mask.

'Hey, it's not a problem!' He stared at the flowers in his gloved hand. 'I just hope everything sorts out.'

'Yeah ...' I agreed with him. 'Me too ...'


	8. Chapter 8 The Dragon in Her Suitcase

Chapter 8: The Dragon in her Suitcase

Myself and Tobi found a small apartment for rent, which we hired out and stayed in. It was a few nights later that something actually happened. There wasn't much to do at Konoha. I saw Sasuke, who apparently hadn't left ... I wondered if "Naruto" was just a play ... But they all seemed so oblivious to it.

Tobi and I sat in Ichiraku's ramen, not a word between us as we ordered out ramen. What broke the silence though, was Sasuke coming up behind me.

'Excuse me.' He murmured, his voice as silky as ever. I turned to face the other Uchiha. 'I don't mean to be rude, but are you Uchiha?' I raised an eyebrow.

'Yeah. Why?' I replied, Sasuke's face blanked, and he smiled. Now really ... Sasuke smiling?

'Just wondering.' He sat on the stool next to me. 'My brother claimed to have wiped out our clan... Perhaps he missed a few?'

'Uchiha Itachi?' I murmured. 'Itachi isn't the type to destroy a whole clan. Besides, we're still here, aren't we?' Sasuke nodded.

'But I ...' He trailed off. 'Hang on, how did you know Itachi is my brother?' Shit. Nice one, jackass.

'Uh. You look similar.' I murmured, pointing at his eyes and fringe. 'Same hair, same eyes.'

'You've seen him?' Sasuke perked up at this.

'Once or twice, yeah.' I murmured, twisting the ramen around one of my chopsticks as he was served his.

'Oh.' He stared at his ramen mindlessly. 'I keep meaning to ... Try and see him ...' _more like kill him..._ 'Do you know where he is currently?' I shook my head.

'Nope. I saw him about a month ago.' Ah, what a lie.

'Where was he then?' He asked, furrowing his brow.

'Oh, the Dango shop down the lane.' I ate some of my ramen, and Sasuke stayed quiet for a moment.

'How old are you?' He murmured.

'Seventeen.' I replied simply. Sasuke exhaled through his nose. 'Why?'

'Well. It's just. You know. We're both Uchiha ...' I couldn't tag onto this, so I stared at him blankly. Sasuke hid his face behind his fringe. 'I mean ... I'm male ... You're female ...' I got this bit.

'A- Ah ...' I looked away at Tobi, and he was clutching the bottom of his mask. Perhaps he was laughing. I looked back at Sasuke. 'Surely we don't need Just Uchiha to restore the clan?' Sasuke sighed.

'And who do you recommend?' He stabbed a piece of meat with his chopstick.

'Uh. Sakura?' He froze at my reply.

'How do you know about her?' He seemed a little annoyed.

'Oh. I've ... Seen you with her around town.'

'Is that so ...?' Sasuke gave me a dark look. Wait ... no ... that was his normal look ... 'Because I've never seen you around before.' Tobi grabbed my arm.

'We have to go!' He rushed his words, and tugged me out of the Ramen shop. He dragged me to our apartment, and slammed the door behind us.

'Are you out of your mind?' He yelled, sliding his mask over his head, and throwing it onto one of the beds. 'You can't let your guard down like that!'

'Sorry!' I cried.

'If you keep that up, you'll bloody die!' He pulled the cloth covering his face off, and revealed his strangely young-looking face, his long hair falling down his back. 'I can't afford to lose you!'

'I'm Sorry!' I repeated, and fell to my knees, my head in my hands. I cried into my hands quietly, and Madara knelt down in front of me.

'Hey ... I'm just scared for your safety.' He murmured, touching my shoulder. 'I'm sorry for shouting at you ...' I leant forwards to him, and cried into his shoulder. I had such a shit day.

'I- I ...' I sobbed. 'I ... I miss ... D- Deidara ...' Madara rubbed my back and sighed.

'I know ...' I felt him kiss my hair. 'I miss him too.' Wait a second. He kissed my hair. What the fuck? Why did he do that? He'd better not be some sort of Paedophile.

'I need to tell you something.' He murmured. 'When I first looked at you, I thought I recognised you, but I wasn't too sure where from. Can I ask, What is your mother's name?'

'My ... My mom?' I whispered between sobs, and he nodded. 'Momochi Ayame ...' Madara raised his head slightly.

'I thought so. You look similar, see?' He murmured. 'Sister of Momochi Zabuza, was she not?' I nodded.

'Yeah ...'

'Did you ever know who your father was?' He asked me.

'No ... He left when I was only a child.' I looked away. 'And mother died in a car crash.'

'I'm afraid you're wrong.' He said, standing up and sitting on the bed.

'What do you mean?' I looked up at him.

'Your mother, in fact, died on a Shinobi Mission.' His black eyes stared down at mine. 'There's a lot you haven't been told. I should start from the beginning.'

'Right ...' I sat next to him, and he took a breath in.

'Okay, so it all happened 13 years ago, when you were four years old. Your mother left to go out on a mission with Hatake Kakashi, as she had moved with me to Konoha after her brother turned rogue. I was in the place to take care of you while she went out. She did return, however, but she was fatally wounded and poisoned. There wasn't a thing I could do about it. I was upset, and every time I looked at you, you reminded me of her. I'm sorry, but I had to hand you over to the fourth Hokage, the man who took over for ten years; hiding you away from Uzumaki Naruto, his son, who had the precious Jinkûriki sealed inside him. Uzumaki Minato, the name of the fourth Hokage, Was protecting you with everything he had in him, knowing you were the daughter of two great Shinobi. When you turned 15, however, Minato had to drug you so you forgot everything about me, your mother, and him. He left you with a normal human away from Konoha, Akatsuki, Iwa, and Suna ... Away from here. He left you with a normal family. A family from a country called "America". But ...' He looked at me curiously. 'It appears you found your way back again. I think ... I think it was done on purpose. Perhaps it was your mother's doing, but who am I to say.'

'Aren't you like... 100 years old or something?' I murmured. Madara looked at me strangely, then laughed.

'No! I'm 54.' He smiled at me. 'What you learnt from "Naruto" ... Most of it isn't true. Yes, Deidara was forced into Akatsuki. Yes, I am Madara. Yes, The whole Uchiha Clan was Annihilated. But.' He leant towards me slightly. 'But it wasn't Uchiha Itachi's doing. It was, in fact, the Senju clan. Luckily, you weren't around, and Itachi kept Sasuke safe, pleading to Senju that neither he nor Sasuke were harmed. Senju obliged, and Itachi posed at his parent's death as the killer. He was, and still is, ridden with an illness that will eventually kill him. Nothing can halt that.' I sighed.

'So my whole life is a lie?' I said sadly.

'No. Not all of it.' He looked at me, a sparkle in his eye. 'You knew your mother. You found true love. Everything you learnt from our little "Posing show" helped you find your way back to us. Renai, this you need to know. I know your mother, Ayame, because I was partners with her. I helped her when she needed me, and we became friends. Then before we knew it, we were more than friends. Eventually, we became married, which gave you the surname of Itonami. _My _surname.' I stared at him wide-eyed. _He couldn't..._

'Wait ...' I said, my voice shaky. 'Are you ... Are you saying that ...?' He nodded.

'I'm your father, Renai.' An awkward silence filled the room. I stare at him blankly. Thinking of it, I did look a little like him ... Spiky hair that was black ... I stared into his eyes, and his sharingan emerged. He smiled.

'You have the same sharingan as me, Renai.' I widened my eyes.

'What?' I jumped up and ran to the bathroom to see. _Oh my god ... He's right!_ I ran my finger along my bottom eyelid. This was freaky. I turned back to him, and then when I met his eye contact, my head felt like it split into two. I clutched my temples and went down, luckily, Madara caught me before I was out of it.

I woke up on a bed. I looked around, and Madara was sat on the edge of it, near my feet. He smiled when I looked up.

'My ... You scared me ...' He murmured. I rubbed my forehead.

'Sorry ...' I whispered, and he shook his head.

'It's nothing. I saw it coming.' I sat up.

'What exactly happened, dad?' I asked.

'That. That is what happened.' He looked at me back, his black eyes almost seeming enchanting.

'Hunh?'

'You remember. My sharingan jolted your memory back.' He explained simply.

'A- Ah.' I picked up my suit case and rummaged through it. Then I froze. Staring straight back at me was a head of a very small white dragon. I picked it up carefully. It was the same dragon as Deidara had made me, apart from on the right hand side, it said "Ti voglio bene". I took Italian classes: This actually translated to "I want you well". I turned it to look at the left side, and engraved on that side was "DxR" in a love heart. _So that's why he gave me such a strange look..._ I thought. I stood up, the Dragon in my hand, and fiddled with the lock on the door. Eventually it swung open.

'Where are you going?' My father asked me.

'I need to find Deidara.' I murmured. 'I think he wants me back.' My father sighed.

'I'll catch up ...' I nodded, and ran out the door onto the street, and down the lane, twisting and turning around people, corners, and boxes of rubbish and food. I was just running down the path a corner away from the main gates, when I noticed a familiar bluenette ahead.

'Konan!' I shouted out to her, and she turned, relief mingled with sadness across her face.

'Renai! Thank god!' She cried, and I halted in front of her. 'You need to come back! Now!'

'Why?' At this point, my father returned, luggage in hand.

'It's Deidara!' She cried. 'He's gone psychological! We think he's run away to commit suicide!'

'WHAT?' I felt the tears sting at my eyes, threatening me once more.

'We have to hurry! Come on!' She tugged my sleeve, and I followed her at an extremely fast pace through the woods. The trees and bushes seemed to try and pull me back again. In the distance, an explosion shattered the forest, sending birds scattering through the air.

'NO!' I screamed, bolting ahead of Konan, and towards the explosion, clutching the small clay dragon tighter in my hand.

'Don't kill yourself ...' I growled, and the sun started to sink in the sky. 'Kill yourself and I'll go with you ...' I burst out into the clearing, and Deidara's back was to me. He was stood on the edge of a cliff, and I thought he was going to jump off.

'DEIDARA!' I screamed, and ran towards him. He turned his head, and looked at me with emotionless eyes.

'Why did you come back?' He murmured as I hugged him from behind around his chest.

'Don't kill yourself ...' I cried into his back, and he shifted so I had my head in his chest. His arms draped over my shoulders.

'Renai, I won't kill myself, hmm.' I looked up at him, and his eyes were soft again, and a smile was painted onto his face. 'I made up an excuse for Konan to tell you to make sure you got here. The explosion was just to get you in the right direction, yeah.' I turned my head, and Konan was stood a few metres behind us, smiling. I looked back at Deidara, and he shifted so we were both staring at the sunset.

'Remember this?' He murmured. 'On our first day being friends?' I nodded slowly, and turned my head into his chest again. I let loose the tears that had been threatening me. I felt him look down at me, and he slowly lowered us both, sitting cross legged with me crying into his chest. It was quite the opposite of when Hidan pissed him off that time.

'Hey ...' He murmured. 'I was pissed off a Hidan the other day. Not you. I'm sorry. I over-reacted. Big time.'

'To hell you d- did ...' I sniffed, and he chuckled. 'You bloody s- scared me D- Deidara.'

'Awwhhh.' He murmured. 'I'm sorry, Rennie-Chan.' He hugged me, and then glanced over my shoulder. I turned around in his lap, and stared at the sunset, now turning the sky into pinks, purples and reds.

'I ... I wish the world was always as beautiful as this.' I said, my tears leaving me for now. One of Deidara's hands rubbed my stomach. Bastard. He was either doing that for comfort, or suspecting there was a living thing in there.

'I wouldn't call it beautiful, yeah ...' He snorted. But then he smiled at me. 'Well. Not with you in comparison, eh?' I turned my head so I could look up at him, and his eyes flicked down to mine. Then he ducked his head down and kissed me tentatively on the lips. I closed my eyes. It felt nice to be back in contact with him, and not Hidan. Hidan was going to pay now my ass didn't hurt. He looked back up at the sunset when we pulled away, and so did I. It fell silent between us for a few minutes.

'... Danna ...?' Deidara murmured behind me hesitantly.

'Hmm?' I felt my voice had left me for that moment.

' ... Marry me ...?' I held my breath._ Did he just say what I thought he said?_

'Wh- What did you say ...?' I asked breathlessly. I turned my head to look at him. He smiled at me bashfully.

'I- I ...' He stammered. 'I want ... I want to marry you, Danna ... hmm ...' He blushed madly. I simply stared at him. I wasn't even into my twenties and I was already being asked for my hand in marriage?

'Seriously?' I asked, still disbelieving. I turned my body to face him.

'Y- Yes!' He ducked his head into my shoulder.

'D- Deidara ...' I murmured, blushing. 'I- I ...' Deidara bit his bottom lip. I felt him do that.

'You don't need to ...' He said slowly bringing his head up. 'I- I understand if not ... I can wait ...?'

'Shut up, you fool.' I hissed playfully, hugging him. 'I ... I ...' I couldn't find the words to say. Why was it so damned hard? Deidara looked slightly disappointed. But I seriously did not know what to say. 'Can ... Can I leave it in thought ...?' I asked after a few moments, Deidara smiled a little.

'Sure ...'

Later on that evening, Myself and my father had returned to the lair. There wasn't a sign of Hidan, thank god, and Deidara didn't seem so stuck onto me. Maybe I had hurt his feelings?

I did, however, sleep in the same bed with him that night, my father in the other. My father was reading a magazine, and Deidara was playing with the small dragon I had given him that had "Ti voglio bene" written on the side. He turned to me after about half an hour, whilst I was sketching (That was another thing we liked to do. We liked to sketch and share our ideas of drawing.), and asked me If I wanted a cup of tea, and apparently, the proposal was in his head.

'Danna?' He asked.

'Yes?' I looked up at him.

'Do you want a cup of marri- I mean, tea.' He blushed and sweat dropped. So, this was my moment to strike on the answer. I smiled at him.

'I do.' He stared at me like I hit him around the face with the sketch pad I was holding.

'Hunh?' He said, completely out of it.

'I said: "I do".' I broke into a grin. Apparently my father caught onto this. Deidara gawped.

'You _will_?' His voice turned squeaky. My grin broadened.

'Of course I will.' I winked at him. 'How could I refuse?'

'Oh my god!' Deidara laughed. 'This is so ... so ... Just YAY!' He leapt forwards and pulled me into him, pulling me on top of his body. My father chuckled at this. It sounded like Deidara was getting excited about me accepting a cup of tea.

'What's so exciting?' We turned and it was none other than Hidan. I looked at Deidara, and He looked pissed.

'Hey.' I whispered to him. 'Let me handle him. I need to sort him out for the three-day-long ass burn.' Deidara smirked. I walked over to Hidan, grabbed his wrist, twisted it to his back; and pinned him to the wall in the hallway, his face pressed against the plaster.

'I'm sorry, but you made my ass hurt for a long, long time.' I growled in his ear. 'Now, you can't die ... so ...' I pulled his scythe off of his back, and slammed the spikes into his back. I grinned.

'And the best part is, I can do this and you don't die.' I gave him a dark look. 'This means that I can kill you as many times as I desire. Now you'd better leave me and Deidara the fuck alone, or it'll become worse next time. Trust me. You'll have no head _or_ dick.' I smiled at him sweetly, then pulled the scythe out of his back, and dropped it to the floor with a clatter. I turned, and Kakuzu was staring at me.

'One: You're back.' He murmured. 'Two: THAT WAS THE MOST EPIC THING I HAVE EVER SEEN A GIRL DO!' He coughed afterwards.

'Why thank you.' I mock-curtsied him. 'Just note to not get on my bad side!'

'Yeah, Noted.' This wasn't Kakuzu's voice at all. I looked around, then saw Kisame stood behind me, and few metres away. 'Welcome Back, Rennie.' He gave me a bashful smile.

'Kisa-Kun!' I grinned, and hugged the shark-man.

'Man was Akatsuki Boring for those last six days.' He sighed. 'Makes you realise what happens when the two brightest people leave and Deidara's gone suicidal.' I smiled nervously.

'Sorry I was such a pain ...' I said quietly.

'Pain? No! It's fine.' His expression turned from goofy to serious. 'But don't do it again. Oh! And speaking of Pain, Leader-Sama wants to see you.'

'Leader-Sama?' I repeated. 'Already?' Kisame nodded. I smiled and thanked him, then walked around him to the Leader's room. I knocked, and he immediately opened to door.

'Come on in.' He murmured. I slid into the room, and sat down on a chair when he motioned for me to. He sat on his office chair, putting his elbows on his desk and folding his hands.

'So, you came back after all?' He murmured, a smile lingering on his lips.

'Yeah ... It was mostly Konan and Deidara's doing.' I admitted.

'And you also know about Madara?'

'Yep.'

'Ahh ...' Pain looked away.

'What's wrong?' I asked him, and he looked back at me.

'Nothing's wrong.' He replied emotionlessly. 'Just It was meant to wait until your 18th birthday ...'

'Oh.' I pushed my mouth to the side. 'I'm Sorry.'

'It's not your fault.' He murmured, standing up. 'Neither is it Madara's. You had to find out some when, and then must have been right for him.'

'Maybe so ...' I said softly.

'Oh well. You may leave.' Leader made a hand gesture towards the door. I nodded, but when I opened the door, I looked at him again.

'Leader ... Is something bothering you?' I murmured. Pain Shook his head.

'No ... But ...' His eyes shadowed a darkness all of a sudden. 'Warn Deidara that ... That Akasuna Sasori is returning to Akatsuki.'


	9. Chapter 9 The Akasuna Kids and Werewolfs

Chapter 9: The Akasuna Kids and Werewolves

'Akasuna Sasori?' I stared at Leader as he nodded. 'But ... Deidara said he was dead ...'

'Deidara was mistaken.' Leader murmured. 'I don't know what happened, but he disguised himself as a normal person in the Hidden Leaf Village.'

'H- Hidden leaf?' I stammered. 'But ... But that's ...' So the kid I saw in the weapon shop was Sasori? Hunh. Strange. I nodded, anyway. 'I'll inform him right away.' I padded down the hallway, and Deidara met me there outside our room.

'Hey, Danna, un.' He greeted me, pulling me into his arms and kissing me on the forehead softly.

'Deidara ... We need to talk.' I murmured. Deidara pulled away.

'What? What about, yeah?' Deidara looked hurt. 'Is it about the marriage thing? I said I can wait ...'

'No!' I smiled. 'It's got nothing to do with that at all.' Deidara's expression calmed, and we both walked into the room, which thankfully everyone in there had abandoned. We both sat on the bed, and he looked at me intently.

'So?' He smiled. 'What's this about, hmm?'

'Leader-Sama told me to inform you that ...' I paused. I knew how much the Blondie respected the red-head, but I also knew how much he hated him. ' ... That ...'

'That ...?' Deidara urged, the smile still on his lips.

'That Akasuna Sasori is returning to Akatsuki.' In an instant, Deidara's smile left as fast as it came.

'What ...' He whispered. 'You've got to ... to be joking ... yeah ...' I shook my head.

'Sorry Dei-Dei.' I crawled towards him and hugged him.

'Sasori-no-Danna?' He tensed. 'I ... I don't want ...' He looked at me,, he expression pained. 'I don't want him to come back, Danna! _You're_ my Danna, not him!' He snuggled into my shoulder, and I kissed his hair. Poor kid ...

'I'm sorry, Deidara-kun.' I murmured, hugging him. He shook his head.

'I hope he won't share the same room as us, yeah.' He pulled away from my shoulder and smirked at me. 'Man, that would suck.' I couldn't help but mirror his smirk.

'Damn Straight.' He leant towards me and pushed his lips to mine. Hell yes, I would hate it if Sasori had to share our room. Maybe he could stay with Hidan. Hidan needs a good lesson from an invincible puppet master. Deidara suddenly pulled away, and I stared at him. His expression was blank. An awkward silence fell between us.

And then his stomach rumbled.

'Ahhh!' I did I quiet scream. 'The cookie monster's come to get me!' Deidara grinned at me as I collapsed onto the bed and rolled around. He pinned my arms above my head, and smirked down at me.

'And the cookie monster is hungry, yeah.' He growled, getting closer to my face as I giggled like a maniac. 'Hungry for-'

'What the hell are you doing?' We both stared at the red-head now standing in the doorway with his arms crossed and an unsatisfied expression across his face.

'S- Sasori ...' Deidara murmured.

'Brat.' Sasori replied, nodding his head.

'How are you still alive? Haruno Sakura killed you, yeah.' Deidara sat backwards onto the bed, me following suit.

'Ah. I used a genjutsu on her that fooled her of killing me ...' Sasori admitted, looking rather content. 'She's an easy one to fool, that Haruno.' A girl stood behind Sasori, looking a lot like him, and tapped his shoulder.

'Nee-san ...' She said, her voice an audible whisper. 'I- Itachi-San says our room is ready ...' Sasori nodded.

'Okay, O-Nee.' He waved a hand up. 'Ciao.'

'I hate him.' Deidara said when Sasori was out of earshot. 'He's such a-'

'Deidara, hush.' I interrupted him, and he looked at me confusedly. I then smiled at him. 'Sasori can hear us.' Deidara raised an eyebrow, and sure enough, Sasori came back around the corner.

'Yeah, that girl is right.' He gave Deidara an unimpressed expression. 'You should know my hearing is very ... far-fetched.'

'Hey, Sasori?' I asked, and he looked at me, his expression instantly changing to a softer look. 'Who was that girl with you just now?'

'Oh, Toshiko?' He murmured. 'She's my little sister.'

'Correction.' Toshiko murmured as she walked past. 'Big Little Sister.' She smirked at him and ruffled his hair.

'Gerroff.' Sasori growled, shaking his hair back into a place, even though there was no place to begin with. I smiled at the two siblings, then looked to Toshiko.

'It's nice to have another girl on board. That makes three of us, now.'

'Ohh ...' Toshiko's face dulled. 'I'm not here to work. I'm here because of my big bro.'

'No ...' Sasori turned to her, giving her a sadistic look. '_You're_ here, because _you_ want to see _Pain_ again.' Toshiko blushed and growled, her eyebrows dropping.

'I do not!' She said, her voice had risen. Sasori rolled his eyes at his younger, yet taller sister.

'Whatever, Tosh ...' He grumbled, and pushed her in the direction of the hallway. 'See ya ... um ...'

'Renai.' I murmured, smiling. Sasori nodded.

'Right. See ya Renai ... Brat.' Sasori nodded once at Deidara. Deidara grunted in reply. Sasori hesitated, then walked down the hall. Deidara sighed.

'Are we alone yet?' He murmured, obviously annoyed, but still clambered over me onto all fours.

'I don't know ...' I grumbled, then paused, and put one finger to his lips, glancing unsteadily across the room. Silence ate us entirely, then Deidara smirked.

'Yes, we're alone.' I confirmed. Deidara pushed his forehead into mine.

'And you're vulnerable ... hmm ...' He murmured, grinning, and brushing his lips against mine lightly. 'Very ... vulnerable ...' His lips brushed against mine again. Once. Twice. Three Times: Before he jammed his lips into mine, seeking greater stimulation; as he once told Sasori. I suddenly fell afraid. What if someone walked in? The door was still wide open. As if by magic, I heard the door slam shut and lock. I wondered if Tobi entered in again, but he hadn't, because shortly after, an explosion followed. Deidara's kiss was warm, and tasted strangely like Lemons. I wasn't too sure why, but I didn't really care. It was a rather pleasant taste, actually. Deidara broke the kiss, and stared down at me. His eyes were soft, and his expression was calm and content, though my body was sending me strange messages, almost screaming at me. Desire ran through me, but I tried not to show it. Deidara kept looking down at me, looking rather content, and then murmured;

'Do you have any idea how beautiful you are ...?' His voice was husky. I blushed at his question.

'Hunh?' I grunted dumbfounded-ish. A hint of a smile crept onto his lips. Suddenly he had changed. I didn't understand why, or how, but he had. And I had only just noticed it. He now seemed more placid, and serene than usual. Maybe he just felt safe with me than with other people. He stroked my cheek with the back of my fingers, and looked at me, slightly sadly.

'You're truly beautiful ... Hmm ...' Deidara echoed his own words. 'I think you fail to see this.'

'Doesn't everyone ...' I whispered. 'Deny their beauty?' Deidara chuckled once.

'Not everyone.' His lips brushed against my collar bone. 'Some people ... Think they're beautiful ... but they're not ... Beauty comes from within ...' He looked up at me; pressing his forehead to mine again. His lips lingered a breath away.

'You ... You deny your beauty ...' His voice was still husky. 'But you are beautiful ... Inside and out ...' He pressed his lips to mine. Again, his touch sent me into a frenzy of lust. It just wasn't fair.

'I ... I hate you ...' I breathed when he pulled away. He smirked at me again.

'No you don't ...' He kissed my nose. 'You want me.' I growled at the inevitable truth. This guy could read me like a book. Maybe we were both special in a certain way. He ran his teeth against my neck like he did what seemed like an eternity ago. I nuzzled my head into his neck, tasting his skin. Unlike his mouth, his skin tasted like salt and desire. I kissed his neck as his teeth nibbled on my ear.

'I love you so much ...' He whispered huskily, and pulled away so he could look at me. I gazed at him softly, wanting nothing more than him.

'Deidara ...' I replied quietly. 'I ... I'm so glad that ... that you're the guy I fell in love with ...' Deidara's mouth twitched into a smile.

'I ... feel the same. Hmm.' He murmured. I smiled to him, too, then pulled his head down to mine and brushed his lips against my own. To no surprise, his lips were as soft as silk, and he tentatively ran his tongue against my lips. I hesitantly opened my mouth a fraction, and he slipped inside. His body lowered, until his pelvis was rested against mine, and I could feel his erection pressed against my clothed skin, four layers of material restricting it from touching my sensitive skin. I knew what this meant: But it wasn't Hidan, and it wasn't rape. I got to have a say in this round; but I didn't say anything. I ran my hands down his back, feeling every inch of muscle there. I couldn't help but think to myself; _He's mine. Deidara's mine. And no one can take him away from me._ I wasn't too sure what Deidara was thinking ... Probably something on the lines of sex, because he was (1) hard and getting harder. And (2) I knew as well as he did that he was super horny.

I moved my hands around to his chest, and felt his tongue run along the back of my teeth. I ran my fingers along the tattoo's and stitching of the Kekkai Genkai mouth on his chest, then lowered my hands down his stomach and dropped it down until my fingers were gently pressed to his sex, caressing the hard length. Deidara stifled a small groan against my lips, and I closed my eyes: Yet another perfect moment between us. Deidara was getting hotter, and I could feel this. A thin line of sweat teased the top of his brow and his temples. Again, I felt it in me to love doing this to him. He seemed so helpless, so vulnerable ... I just wanted to pin him down and take over him on the spot. As long as I was touching him in this way, it would be possible to do so: but I didn't want to. Well. It's not I didn't _want_ to, it's more like I couldn't. I moved my hand away from his erection. All of a sudden, I didn't know what I was doing. A wave of uncertainty fell over me, and apparently my expression too. Deidara frowned, and pulled away.

'Renai?' He murmured, looking down at me with curious azure eyes. 'Renai, honey, what's wrong, hmm?' I shook my head.

'I feel ... Different ...' I admitted. Deidara's eyebrows rose.

'Different?' He repeated. 'How so? Good different or bad different, hmm?' I frowned at myself.

'I ... I don't know.' I looked up at him, feeling my baby black eyes staring into his Cerulean hues. 'I feel like there's something inside me clawing its way out.' Deidara's face blanketed with slight horror.

'Like ... Like a ... _Biju ...?_' He whispered the last word in slight ardour. I have no idea why. Maybe it was horror, as to comply to his expression. I shrugged.

'A little, I guess.' I looked away in thought. 'But I don't know what a- What on earth is that smell?' I held my hand to my nose. Deidara raised an eyebrow.

'What smell, yeah?'

'Yuck! Deidara, did you rip one off?' I giggle-snorted at my own question. It smelt nothing like a certain type of wind. Deidara laughed; a low and masculine laugh.

'Most certainly not.' His expression changed to seriousness. 'But seriously, what smell?' He sat back onto the bed as I sat up.

'Doesn't smell good. At all.' I stood up, and followed the scent out of the room. I got strange looks from Akatsuki members as I went sniffing my way down the hall, Deidara trailing behind. It was when the smell got stronger I knew what it was.

'Oh.' I growled, surprising myself. 'Oh. That isn't good at all.' Deidara's arms snaked around my shoulders.

'What isn't? Tell me!'

'The smell.' I looked at him. 'They tried to disguise it, but I can scent it. It's gas.' Deidara's eyes widened. 'And by the looks of it ... It's Shinobi. The same Shinobi who were trying to kidnap people from Akatsuki.'

'Shit ...' Deidara groaned. 'What do we do?'

'Evacuate Akatsuki and go out by the back door to the forest.' Deidara nodded, and we both turned up the hall to Pain's office.

All of Akatsuki joined up by the back door, just outside the house. Pain counted us all, making us down.

'Okay, good.' He murmured. 'All but Zetsu, but he's gone to check them out.' He turned into the forest, and we all trailed behind him, me and Deidara up front, Hidan behind us, giving us death glares just because we were only holding hands. At one point, I lost it and turned to him.

'Piss of and grow up before I chop off the only manly materials you have left.' I growled, and he stopped walking until Kakuzu was infront of him. Kakuzu shook his head, chuckling, and Deidara nudged me with his elbow, grinning. I couldn't help notice that Toshiko, walking beside Sasori, kept glancing at Pain and blushing every time Sasori noticed.

We eventually made it to a large tree-house, which was so high up in the trees you wouldn't give a thought about it. It was spread out in a square shape, rather large, and across about fifty trees. The room myself and Deidara were allocated in, had a balcony, but despite that, we stood outside on the moist ground, while I was figuring out what was happening to me. Something told me something bad was about to happen, so I looked up, and the instant I focused on a tree across from where I was sat, there was a terrible explosion, which shattered through the forest. The lair. The lair had been obliterated. The remains were now scattered across the forest. Despite my horror for the damage and lost property I had caused, Deidara knelt down to me, and put a hand on my shoulder.

'Renai ...' He whispered. 'Renai, you saved us. All of us. You're a hero.' A growl ripped through my chest to my throat, startling myself and Deidara, who jumped away. He didn't look scared: He looked amused.

'Shit ...' I grunted as I felt myself changing inside and out. 'What's ... Happening to ... to me ...?' I looked up at Deidara. 'Deidara ... help me ... Deidara!' He just stared, his eyes wide, and a deep blue. 'Deidara please!' But then it was too late, My vision blackened for five seconds, and when I managed to have my vision back, I was looking _up_ at Deidara, and was on all fours. What was stranger, was that I could feel the earth under my feet.

_All. Four. Feet._

I tried to speak, but a bark emanated from my mouth. My eyebrows dropped, and I trotted over to a nearby lake and stared into it. Looking straight back at me, was the most beautiful black wolf I had ever seen. Its eyes were a magical black, and she had a fleck of white at the tip of her right ear.

'I told you before. You're beautiful.' I heard Deidara murmured behind me, and I turned my head to look at him and gave him a small whine. _Tell me what's happened._ I thought. _What am I? Why am I like this?_ If wolves could cry, I would be bawling right now. Deidara smiled at me, and knelt down to my height. I nuzzled against his chest and whimpered. I felt his hands stroke through the fur on my neck.

'This is all rather interesting ... hmm ...' He smiled, and ruffled my ears, which I pulled away from. He grinned, and stood up. He backed away a few paces, and I watched him, then cocked my head to the left. What was this kid doing? I kept my eyes on him. And then he gave me a final smirk, before he closed his eyes, made the hand sign of Inu, which was dog, and his figure changed, almost instantly. He fell down to his hands and knees, and his shoulders broadened, his clothes dissolved, and his face morphed into an unrecognisable creature. After five seconds, the most handsome yellow male wolf was staring at me with deep cerulean eyes. He had the same fringe, blonde covering his left eye. His fur covered muscles that rippled when he moved, and his great tail behind him swished with a rhythmic beat of triumph.

I padded around the male wolf, which watched me curiously. A growl rumbled through my throat, and the blonde wolf barked in laugher.

'_I'm still me.'_

I stopped walking and stared at him. '_What the hell?'_ I thought.

'_What the hell what?'_ The blonde sat onto his haunches and cocked his head to the right.

'_You can hear me?'_ I asked in my head.

'_As clear as Day.' _Came the response.

'_But ... How come?'_ I whined. Deidara chuckled, and walked towards me.

'_We're both wolves.'_ His voice rang clearly in my head, though his mouth didn't move. '_We can understand each other. Whatever we think about, we can pass on to other wolves through telepathy, if we allow it.'_

'_Ah.'_ I lay onto my stomach and rested my head on my crossed front paws. '_More of this "Twilight" crap?'_

'_Hunh? Oh hell no.'_ Deidara's face showed disgust. '"_Twilight"'s bullshit. This is the real world, baby. "Twilight" is all a load of Pack lies. Speaking of Packs ...'_ He examined my shoulder. '_It appears, no surprise, you're from Konoha's pack. Same as Kimimaru and that "Kiba" guy.'_

'_And not with you?' _I whimpered. He shook his head.

'_No. I'm afraid not ...'_ He looked away briefly. A thought struck me.

'_Your thoughts are different from your speaking.'_ I thought, my head raising.

'_Hunh? How so?'_ He cocked his head to the left this time.

'_You don't have the habit of "Hmm's" and "Yeah's"'._ But there was another thought running through my head, and Deidara could read it.

'_I'm afraid not ...'_ He murmured, joining me on the forest floor. I slumped my head back onto my paws. _'I ... I wish we could. It's so awkward now, though.'_

'_We did before ...'_ I whimpered hopefully. Deidara shook his head.

'_You were human then, hadn't yet released the Draiton within you.'_ He sighed through a moan. The way a dog does.

'_It's not fair ...' _I looked up at him sadly. _'I ... I wanted us to grow up together, get married, have kids and live our fairytale life together.'_ Deidara's eyelids dropped as he looked down, resting his head on his paws.

'_It couldn't happen anyway.' _A small voice said in my head. His voice sounded as though he was crying, but he couldn't. Wolves can't do that.

'_What? Why not?' _I crawled on my belly towards him and licked his muzzle.

'_Marriage, yes. Children ... Well ...'_ He sighed again. _'Thanks to my Kekkai Genkai, it's next to impossible for that to happen to me. It's around one chance out of ten I could actually have children.'_

'_Oh Deidara ...' _I whispered in my head, and shuffled around him so my side was pressed against his, and I could rest my head on his neck. A silence engulfed us, and Deidara moved his head around so it was against my broad chest. I licked his ears, and noticed one had a chunk taken out of it.

'_Yeah, I was attacked one time.'_ He answered the unasked question. He raised his head, and I nuzzled his cheek. _'One of the bullies in my pack picked on me, and he nearly ripped my ear off in the process. Because of this damned thing, I can't get a mate. Not that it would matter, or anything.'_ I looked at him sorrowfully, and pressed my cheeks against his.

'_I'll always be with you, even be your mate, if you accept it.' _Again, I wanted to cry, but I couldn't. _'I know it's impossible, but-'_

'_Well, well, well. Look what we've got here ...' _ A low, raspy voice rang into both of our heads, Deidara whimpered, and scurried up to his feet, turning to face me; his tail between his legs. I jumped up and span around, a larger male wolf standing a few metres away, his teeth were bared in a wolfy grin.


End file.
